


Every Moment Is A Win

by Koryusai_Takenouchi



Category: B-PROJECT 鼓動＊アンビシャス | B-PROJECT: Kodou Ambitious, B-Project, Bpro
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chicken Soup, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling, Fever, Fingering, Flowershop/Coffee shop AU, Fluff and Angst, French Kissing, Grinding, Hand Job, Kazuna tries to be honest, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Thigh sex, Tomo thinks kazu is super cute, Yuta knows what tfs going on, ashukore, fear of commitment, fear of lables, hand holding, i know he's useless but please let it's necessary for the plot, kaneai, mentions of animal abuse/abandonment, mentions of childhood trauma, mikamomo, rain running, semi clothed, stfu with the cute tomo, switch - Freeform, tatsuhika, tomo knows how to use a washing machine in this, tomo's blinding charm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryusai_Takenouchi/pseuds/Koryusai_Takenouchi
Summary: Kazuna and Tomohisa have been dating for almost two months. Their relationship isn't struggling but it isn't moving forward either. Tomohisa isn't the best at reading emotions and Kazuna isn't the best about being honest with what he wants. Tomohisa decides to do a little pushing per Ryuji's suggestion.





	1. Honesty

Kazuna glanced over his shoulder, reading over the ‘Open’ sign he’d looked at a thousand times in the span of twenty minutes. His lips pressed together in thought. He would most likely never admit it to Tomohisa, but he really wished they could spend more time together. 

He glanced at the time, his shift was almost over but Tomohisa still had an hour or so left. The cafe manager always gave him such weird shifts. They use to be able to walk home together. Kazuna would sleepover at Tomohisa’s place or vice versa but up until recently they haven't really gotten the chance to do so and Kazuna has been feeling a bit lonely. 

He was more honest in his thoughts than with Tomohisa.

It's been raining the past few days and Tomohisa insisted Kazuna not wait for him and to head home before the weather got any worse.

There was no sign of any rain clouds from what he could see through the flower shop’s windows.

Maybe he could stop by for a coffee and pass the time.

Maybe he could walk home with Tomohisa again.

**

His shift ended a bit later than usual. Mikado called saying he was running late. Kazuna’s tired gaze fell on the door as it opened.

“Kaasan! Sorry I’m late. I went shopping with Momotasu and lost track of time. We ended up getting stuck in traffic.” Mikado explained, crossing over to the side of the counter Kazuna was. “But I did manage to buy the new limited edition Mamirin tapestry!”

“Ah, don’t worry about it, I was just going to kill the time somewhere.” Kazuna smiles. ”So I guess it all worked out.” He removes the green apron from his neck, setting it on the hanger behind them.

“Oh, ho~ Could it be?” The brunette slides over, getting closer to Kazuna, “You have a D-A-T-E with a certain someone?” Mikado chimed, elbowing the only slightly shorter blonde, “And by ‘certain someone’ of course i mean T-O-M-O-H-I-S-A~”

The way Kazuna’s cheeks flushed gave it away immediately, “I-it’s not a date, Mikado!”

“Sure, sure, you two have been dating for what was it... two months now? And you still get so flustered. Ah! To be young and in love!” Mikado clasped his hands together to add to his exaggeration.

Kazuna chucked an apron toward Mikado’s face, “I’ll be heading home now.”

“Thanks for your hard work today~”

Kazuna could see the look on his face without having to actually look at him.

“It’s not a date…” He mumbled to himself.

There weren’t as many people out on the street as there were earlier, but that didn’t stop the cafe from being packed full of young woman.

Kazuna stiffened, looking around for any possibly empty seats.

“Ah, Massu?”

He turned around and saw the familiar strawberry face, “Yuta? You’re working today too?”

“That’s right!” Yuta smiled, “I was suppose to leave earlier but we got hit with a sudden wave of customers so here I am! Oh!” he blinked, “Are you here to see Tomo-kun?”

“Eh, ah, we- well-”

“Tomo-kun!” Yuta called out to Tomohisa before Kazuna could say anything “Massu is here to see youuuuu!~”

“Not so loud Yuta!!!” Kazuna whispered.

He could feel the eyes of everyone in the cafe shift over to them. 

“Kazu? You didn’t head home after work?” 

Tomohisa walked over to them, setting down the tray he had been carrying.

Kazuna glanced around, his ears heating up as he saw a few people still staring at them, “M-mikado asked me to cover for him since he was running late. I just got out right now.”

“Ah, I see, just give me a few minutes.” Tomohisa smiled, reaching over and gently taking Kazuna’s hand “It seems we can finally walk home together.”

His cheeks flushed averting Tomohisa’s gaze, “D.. don’t say such things so loud.” Kazuna pulled his hand away, hiding it behind his back.

Swatting away the pink haired boy, who kept giving him a teasing smile, Kazuna waited near the door. He didn't want to take a seat at a table since he wouldn't be ordering anything and someone else might walk in and need it.

His green eyes awkwardly shifted across the room, looking at the small details in the decor to avoid accidentally making eye contact with a customer or worse, Tomohisa.

Kazuna could hear Mikado’s voice in his head, telling him to stop being flustered and be honest with Tomohisa, but being honest was a bit difficult. Especially when it came to his own feelings.

Did he like Tomohisa? 

Well, Kazuna agreed to go out with him, he didn't dislike him. He has a nice face, he's charming, though a bit too charming sometimes.

What did he want from his relationship with Tomohisa? 

That he wasn't sure of. Their relationship certainly wasn't just a casual one and they weren't seeing other people. But Kazuna wasn't too comfortable with the whole ‘boyfriend' label. It just sounded weird. 

“Are you ready to go Kazu?”

Tomohisa’s voice startled him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, uh, yeah… L-let's go.” Even though Tomohisa didn't know what he was thinking about, he still felt embarrassment from it.

Concerned with how stiff Kazuna was acting, he put on hand on the blondes shoulder, “Kazu are you feeling well?”

Kazuna’s already bright cheeks heated up more, putting a bit of distance between Tomohisa and himself. “I.. I’m fine just a little tired…”

“I see, well you did work a long shift today. Let's head home” Tomohisa replied with that soft smile that was different then the one he showed the customers. The one that made Kazuna’s heart do a backflip.

“Be safe you too!!” Yuta called out to them as they left the shop.

Walking side by side, but with enough distance to avoid accidental hand touching, Kazuna used his scarf to hide the small smile threatening to expose his happiness.

Tomohisa glanced over at Kazuna. Seeing that he was covering his face made him more concerned that perhaps Kazu really wasn't feel well. He reached over and took hold of Kazuna’s hand, visibly startling him when Tomohisa put their hands together in the pocket of the taller man’s jacket.

No words were exchanged. Just a smile from Tomohisa, and Kazuna’s lips parting as if he was to say something but nothing came out. 

The redness on Kazuna’s cheeks had spread to his ears and neck. Tomohisa always thought it was cute how Kazuna turns red everywhere.

“Kazu- ah” Tomohisa stopped feeling water droplets in his face.

“Ah, I forgot my umbrella at the cafe!” Kazuna suddenly realized “and you didn't bring one at all, did you Tomohisa”

“It looked so pretty out i didn't think it would be necessary” The silver haired man chuckled. “We're almost at my place so we can just run and beat the rain”

“What running- Wah! W-wait Tomohisa!” Kazuna called out as Tomohisa pulled him by the hand.

Running together in the rain holding hands. What was this some cliché romance novel?

Their wet shoes squeaked against the polished floor outside the door of Tomohisa’s apartment. 

Kazuna leaned against the wall trying to catch his breath, eyes closed “what were… you thinking… running in the… Rain like that….???” 

He suddenly felt two hands firmly grab his shoulders, pulling him into the apartment and use their body weight to shut the door.

“I was thinking I could warm up Kazu once we got home.” Tomohisa’s voice was low and soft. Kazuna could feel his warm breath against his lips.

Kazuna’s hands slightly pushed at Tomohisa’s chest turning his face away, “wh-what are you saying, I-i need to change-”

“Kazu,”

Kazuna bit his lip, his hands on Tomohisa’s chest gripping his wet coat. His cheeks pink and wet from the rainwater that still dripped from his hair.

Tomohisa’s hand gently caressed his cheek. His thumb sliding across his jaw bone, stopping and slowly tilting Kazu’s face to look at him “I want to feel Kazu’s special warmth”

The blond could feel his heart about to break out of his chest from how hard it was pounding. Looking into Tomohisa’s blue eyes, they way Tomo looked at him as if he was going to devour him with just his eyes but also that comfort of having the one you love by your side.

Wait.

Love?

Kazuna’s thoughts were stopped when Tomohisa’s lips pressed against his. He could feel his knees about to buckle, they'd kissed before but never like this. Never with the intention of going further than ‘just a kiss’.

In clothes wet and cold from the rain, warmth seeped through Kazuna. Tomo’s air becoming his own with each exchanged kiss. 

Tomo’s hands slowly removing the wet coats from Kazuna and himself. He could feel the soft trembles from Kazu’s body. Each small gasp for air when their lips parted away from each other. It was all so cute.

The kisses were slow and warm, each one making Kazu feel like he was being melted. Tomohisa’s hands running across his body, the parts he touched burning. His mouth filled with heat, soft moans escaped him feeling Tomo’s tongue against his own.

Feeling each other, tasting each other. This melting feeling made it difficult for Kazuna to keep standing, still held up against the door by Tomohisa’s weight.

“T-tomo.. I.. I can't keep standing…..” Kazuna breaths out, pushing Tomohisa’s chest stopping the exchange of kisses.

Dazed, Kazuna follows Tomohisa into the bedroom. Arms wrapping around Kazuna’s waist, Tomohisa kisses him once more. Startled by the kissing Kazuna loses his footing, they fall onto the soft mattress but the kissing doesn't let up.

Kazuna tugs at Tomo’s shirt, pulling it out of its tucked position in his pants while tomo has already finished undoing all the buttons from Kazuna’s shirt.

Tomohisa’s mouth leaves Kazu’s, trailing kisses along his jaw and neck earning soft mewls from the blond under him. 

Kazuna covered his mouth, embarrassed by all the weird sounds he was making. His body twitched, feeling Tomo’s cold hands push his undershirt over his chest.

“You're cold so these are already perked” Running his tongue along the bud of Kazuna’s nipple “it's so cute, Kazu.”

“Sh…. Shut up….” Kazuna gasped, his legs shifting as the surges of heat from Tomohisa’s mouth rushed downward.

The soft licks and nibbles to Kazuna’s nipples allowed Tomo to hear more cute noises from Kazu. His kisses trailed downward once more, hands undoing the buckle from Kazuna’s belt.

Kazuna’s hands gripped into the sheets below him, desperate to touch Tomohisa but being too afraid to mess up.

“T.. Tomohisa..” Kazu’s voice came out as a soft desperate sigh, his toes curled as Tomo slowly tugged down the front of his boxer briefs. Inching closer to Kazuna’s erection with each kiss.

His chest rose up and down with each heavy breath, eyes close tightly only feeling the warmth from Tomohisa’s touches. He could feel Tomohisa’s hand wrap around his dick, his warm breath as he brushed his lips across its length.

“N-no Tomo don't-” Kazuna tried to push Tomohisa’s head away but he wasn't strong enough.

Tomohisa’s mouth surrounded his dick. Kazuna’s head pushed back into the mattress, his hands gripping onto Tomohisa’s silver locks. With one hand Tomo continued to pull down Kazu’s pants and briefs, while the other stroked Kazuna’s dick as he sucked.

Kazuna’s whole body shivered and twitched, the heat rushed away from his toes leaving a cold feeling everywhere except where Tomohisa was touching.

“No more… T-tomo I'm going to….” Kazuna begged. His hips twitched, moving in rhythm to Tomohisa’s sucking. 

He released Kazu’s dick from his mouth, positioning himself on top of the disheveled Kazuna once more. Having taken his own erection out of his pants.

“Sorry, Kazu, I’m like this too….” Face flushed, his hips grinded against Kazuna’s.

Kazuna’s legs clasped around Tomohisa’s waist, pulling him in closer to get more friction earning exhaled grunts from the taller male.

“Kazu… you're so cute…. So honest….” Tomo lowered himself so he could kiss Kazu once more.  
His arms wrapped around Tomohisa’s neck, his hands running through his hair tugging it when Tomohisa rubbed against a good spot. 

“Does it feel good Kazu…?” He asked into the nape of Kazuna’s neck.

“It feels…..” Kazuna’s voice was a whimper, legs tightening around Tomohisa’s waist “… mng!~ it feels really good..” 

Tomohisa’s hand stroked their dicks slower but more thoroughly. Kazuna’s vision was hazy, shivering and twitching from all the pleasure. He felt all the heat from his body rush down into his stomach.

“Are you going to cum Kazu?” Tomohisa wiped the drool from Kazuna’s chin kissing him once more. 

“Tomo I-…ahn.. I’m…. C-cuming….~” 

Tomohisa sped up his strokes, eyes half-lidded wanting to see Kazuna’s face when he finally came.

Kazuna’s hands clawed at Tomohisa’s back. His toes went cold and his back arched, body trembling as he released onto his stomach and Tomo’s hand.

Kazuna’s chest heaved up and down. Hair and his remaining shirt disheveled and stained with cum and sweat.

“Sorry Kazu, I ended up cuming on you” Tomohisa’s free hand caressed Kazuna’s cheek, softly kissing his forehead.

Kazuna was exhausted. Not only had he worked a longer then usual shift, but he'd had to run to Tomo’s apartment and now this. It was all too much Tomohisa for his body and his heart, he wouldn't be able to handle the next level after this.

Tomohisa wiped off Kazuna and his hand with a towel. “Do you want to order something to-” Tomohisa stopped mid sentence.

The blonde had fallen asleep just like that. Tomo’s eyes softened, his thumb running across Kazuna’s lips feeling his warm breath against it.

Tomo carefully removed the dirty clothes from Kazu and changed him into some of his own clothes so he could put Kazu’s dirty clothes to wash. 

“So cute” Tomohisa grins to himself, picking up Kazuna’s dirty clothes and putting it in the washer.

 

*******

The next morning, Kazuna awoke to Tomohisa’s hand gently brushing through his hair.

“Good morning” Tomo spoke in a soft low voice, letting Kazu wake up slowly.

“Morning….” Kazuna scooted closer to tomohisa, rubbing his eyes, which felt strangely heavy.

Tomohisa rubbed his back, placing a kiss on his ear. “Are you feeling alright?”

Kazuna’s cheeks were dusted pink, the sunlight coming in from the window lining his frame beautfuly. “I feel really tired….” He mumbled into Tomohisa’s chest.

Tomohisa looked down at Kazuna, lifting his face to get a proper look at him. He placed the back of his hand against Kazuna’s forehead, “Ah, Kazu it seems you have a fever” Tomohisa grew a little sulky “Sorry, this is probably because I didn't let you bathe and dry off properly last night…”

“It's okay…” Kazuna breathed out, “This means i can… Spend today with you…. Right?”

Tomohisa didn't know if it was the fever or the fact that he was still half asleep that was making Kazuna be more honest but he didn't care. He would let Kazu stay at his place until he felt better! 

“Where's my phone… I have to call Mikado and tell him i can't work…” Kazuna began to sit up but Tomohisa grabbed his shoulders and pushed him to lay back down, wrapping him in the blanket so he wouldn't be able to move.

“You stay here and rest Kazu. I’ll call him for you and let him know, all right?” 

Kazuna was too sleepy to fight back so he just let Tomohisa be, it would be easier that way.

Tomohisa went to get Kazuna’s phone which he had left near the washing machine, having taken it out before putting Kazu’s clothes to wash. 

“Oh.” Tomohisa went back to his room “Kazu, what's the password?”

Kazuna visibly blushed, his cheeks becoming darker even with the fever. He pulled the blanket over his face “It's……”

Tomo blinked, “Eh, I didn't quite catch that” he sat in the edge of the bed.

Kazu pulled more of the blanket over himself to hide his face, “Your…. B…. Birthday.”

The silver haired man could feel a blush creep onto his cheeks, “You… set my birthday as your password….?”

He made out what seemed to be a nod under the pile of blanket.

Kazuna felt a heavy weight in him, pulling the blanket off of his face, “Hey Tomo i can't breath- mmh!” 

If he couldn't breath before, much less could he now with Tomohisa’s mouth covering his own.

Kazuna tried to cover his face again with the blanket but Tomohisa’s hands kept it firmly at his sides. “T-tomo…” Kazuna panted, finally able to break away and take a breath.

“Kazu, you're really cute you know. When you're honest and even when you're not. Your modesty when you are given praise, your stubbornness when you're embarrassed. All of that, I really love.”

Kazuna’s eyes widened, his heart was beating so fast he could feel it about to jump out of his throat. “T-tomo I…. I..” 

Tomohisa’s eyes had that reassuring softness that told Kazu he didn't have to say anything. He would wait for when Kazu felt ready, for when he felt sure his feeling were more than just ‘I like your face’.

With a tender kiss to Kazuna’s temple, Tomohisa sat up and called Mikado.

Kazuna suddenly felt dizzy, surely it was the fever. He could hear Mikado’s voice even without the speaker being on.

-“I see so Kaasan is ‘sick'?” Mikado said suspiciously.

Kazuna rolled his eyes.

“Yes, so I’d like for him to stay here and rest until he feels better. I'll take him home once he does.” Tomohisa glanced at Kazuna and smiled.

-“Hmmm, how do i know he won't end up more ‘sick' tomorrow?- Eh, hey! Wait Momotasu give me my pho-”

-“Please look after him.” 

-“Momotasuuuu!!”

Mikado’s whining could be heard in the background as Momotaro ended the call.

Tomohisa and Kazuna exchanged confused looks, before both erupted in laughter.

Tomohisa set Kazuna’s phone down on the nightstand. Kazuna tugging at his shirt, “would you mind… Sleeping with me… For a bit…” He asked nervously.

Tomohisa was in awe, never before had Kazuna expressed he wanted Tomohisa to do something like he was right now. Tomo felt as though and arrow struck his heart. Kazu was being so cute, he might overload on cuteness.

He got back into bed with Kazu, letting Kazu get comfortable against his chest before pulling the blanket over them and wrapping his arms around Kazuna.

It was moments like this that made it worth it to wait. He didn't want to rush Kazuna into saying something he didn't mean. Kazuna’s honesty was something he'd come to see as Kazu’s own way of showing he really cared. 

Right now in this moment, Tomohisa Kitakado had won.


	2. Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomohisa wants to help Kazuna recover from his fever.

It was late in the evening when Kazuna’s eyes fluttered open, turning over onto his back with a soft yawn. His hand felt around the bed, searching for the warmth he'd fallen asleep against. Upon realising Tomohisa wasn't there, he sat up in bed. Still feeling a bit light headed and sort of gross from being sweaty but he went out to look for the taller man.

Kazuna walked down the short hallway towards the living room, his pace slowing as he grew closer and could make out Tomohisa’s voice talking with someone… on the phone? He guessed.

“But if i bang it, won't the egg fall out?” Tomohisa asked the phone looking at the small egg in his hand with concern.

-“Tomo, you're only cracking it so you can pull it open, don't you dare slam that egg on the counter.” a familiar voice instructed Tomohisa.

‘Ah, it's Ryuji’ Kazuna couldn't help but giggle at the taller man being seriously concerned for the egg.

Kazuna watched quietly, peeking out from behind the hallway. Hand to his mouth trying not to laugh too loudly as he watched Tomohisa attempt to cook.

It was only when Tomohisa sent the phone down once again that Kazu realized Tomo had Ryuji on video call.

-“Kazu?” Ryuji’s voice said from the phone.

Kazuna quickly hid from the pink streaked boy’s line of sight. Even though he wasn’t doing anything wrong he still felt embarrassed from getting caught.

‘Maybe I can make it back to the room-’

But before he could even finish the thought, he felt large hands slide across his lower back and down the side of his leg lifting him bridal style.

“Kazu, were you watching me all this time?” Tomohisa said with an amused tone in his voice.

“N-no! I-i just woke up!” His lie exposed by the flustered blush on his face.

“Fufu…” The silver haired man replied, carrying Kazuna to the couch.

Kazuna’s hands clasped tightly to his shirt near his chest, avoiding eye contact as Tomohisa set him down and kissed his temple.

“Tell me, what was Kazu thinking as he watched me?” He whispered against Kazuna’s already pink ear, “I bet you were making some very cute expressions…”

Kazuna’s grip on the shirt tightened, Tomohisa’s warm breath sending the same shivers down his spine as when they did… that.

Now was not the time to imagine THAT, Kazuna told himself. 

He closed his eyes, wishing away the thought, “...N….no… I told you I… a-aah… I just woke up…” 

“Just woke up you say..?”

Kazuna didn’t know what Tomohisa was thinking, and that scared him sometimes. His face grew hotter feeling Tomohisa’s hand that rested on his knee, move upwards along his inner thigh, spreading them apart so he could fit between them.

“Y…. yes so I-”

-”Hey! If you two are going to be nasty at least turn off the food on the stove! I leave for five minutes, and you’ve gotten distracted Tomohisa.” Ryuji fumed on Tomohisa’s phone screen.

Kazuna felt his spirit leave his body, he’d forgotten Ryuji was on the phone and he’d gone and made some weird noises. 

“Sorry, Ryuji, i just can’t help it when it comes to Kazu.” The taller man responded all but too cheerfully

-“If Kazu was all you needed to survive I wouldn’t worry about you so much.” Ryuji grumbled.

Kazuna remained on the couch, knees to his chest and covering his reddened face. Wrapped up in his own thoughts, about how quickly Tomohisa managed to turn him on, how his body was easily unravel by a few touches.

His forehead rested on his knees, maybe he was just super sensitive because they finally did something… like THAT.

Peeking back at Tomohisa, who had resumed cooking with Ryuji’s instruction, Kazuna felt a sudden ease fill his chest. 

Even though he’d been so flustered, his heart ready to pop out of his rib cage, just seconds ago, just looking at Tomohisa’s back filled him with calmness.

“More than just ‘I like your face’ huh…..” Kazuna said softly to no one but himself to hear, burying his face in his knees again.

****

If he hadn’t walked in and heard Ryuji helping Tomohisa cook, he almost could have fooled Kazuna.

“I read that chicken soup is best when you’re feeling sick!” Tomohisa placed the bowl in front of Kazuna proudly.

“Th-thanks… um…. I’m really feeling a lot better after sleeping…” Though he still have a few hints of a headache but he could handle it. But he couldn’t help but wonder what ever happened to the egg.

“I’m glad, Kazu looked so cute clutching onto me, I managed to get many great photos!”

Kazuna choked on the spoonful of soup in his mouth, “You what?!” he coughed out.

Tomohisa looked at his phone in delight, “Kazu looks so enchanting, just like a sleeping beauty I couldn’t help but steal a few kisses~”

Kazuna’s blush was beyond red, he reached for Tomohisa’s phone but the taller man pulled it out of his reach.

“Delete those at once! You can’t just go kissing someone without their permission!”

Tomohisa blinked, “Eh? But when I kissed you last night you really liked it. And I didn’t ask” he raised his hand to his chin, eyebrows pulled together and pondered on it seriously.

“Tha-th-that was different!” Kazuna cursed at his stutter, “I was sleeping, how could I possibly say ‘yes’ or ‘no’???”

“So if you had been awake it would have been fine!” Tomohisa lite up a he connected everything.

“W-well yes, but-”

“Then I will kiss Kazu now to make up for all my illegal kisses” He pulled Kazuna into his lap, still sitting in the dining room.

“That not how it works, Tomohisa!” Kazuna protested, trying to escape from Tomohisa’s clutches.

“Then let us test it..” His hand tilting Kazuna’s chin down and placing a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

“T-tomo… s-..”

A kiss on the other corner.

“Stop it….”

“Kazu…. Can you open your mouth?” Tomohisa’s fingers traced across Kazuna’s lower lip.

Kazuna could feel that same heat from when they were on the couch earlier, “W…. why are you always creating these situations...?” He grumbled but nonetheless complied and opened his mouth cautiously.

“Because this honest Kazu is the cutest..”

Kazuna’s hands on Tomohisa’s shoulders tensed, feeling Tomohisa’s lips grasp onto his lower one and nibble it softly.

He shivers at the sensation of Tomohisa’s tongue sliding between his lips forcing his mouth to open up more.

Soft mewls left Kazuna’s lips. The kisses were deep and sensual. He could feel his lower area throbing and the fact that Tomohisa’s thigh was rubbing against it didn’t help.

Again, just a few seconds of contact and Tomohisa had Kazuna melting in his arm. Kazuna pressed down onto Tomohisa’s thigh, craving more friction against his growing erection. To which Tomohisa responded with a soft squeeze of Kazuna’s ass.

Kazuna’s hand moved up, sliding through and gripping Tomohisa’s soft silver locks, tugging on them gently whenever Tomo did something he liked.

Tomohisa continued to softly squeeze and fondle Kazuna’s ass. His fingers finding the seam of Kazuna’s underwear and sliding in for more direct contact.

Kazuna twitched from the cold feeling of Tomohisa’s hands on his bare skin. He pulled away, gasping for air. The pajama shirt sliding off of his shoulder from being too large, face flushed and eyes dazed.

Tomohisa watched as Kazuna grinded down against his thigh. How the blonds turquoise green eyes closed and focused on pleasuring himself against it; resting his forehead against Tomohisa’s shoulder and how Kazu’s body twitched and shivered.

Tomohisa removed a hand from Kazuna’s ass, pushing up the shirt, having Kazuna bite onto it so it wouldn’t fall.

“You like it when I play with these, right?” Tomo’s blue eyes glanced up at Kazuna as he blew on the little pink bud.

“Mmng~...” Kazuna’s body trembled, biting down harder on the cloth in his mouth. He felt frustrated. It’s always him that’s a flustered mess, and frankly he found it very unfair.

So without giving another second to Tomohisa, he pushed the taller male back against the chair.

“..? Kazu…?” Tomohisa blinked in confusion.

Kazuna removed himself from Tomohisa’s lap, getting on his knees between his legs. “I…. It’s not fair….” Kazu blushed darkly, “you always say I’m cute, and do all these… things to me….” 

He pulled down Tomohisa’s pants, face to face with the taller man’s dick.

“Eh, no Kazu you don’t need to…” Though Tomohisa was interested in the sight, he didn’t want Kazuna to force himself to do anything he didn’t want to.

Kazuna took Tomohisa’s dick in his hand, looking at it closely now he felt a bit insecure about his own size. He brought his mouth close to the tip, giving an expiremental lick.

He could feel it become hotter in his hand, taking that as a good sign he opened his mouth to take it in. His tongue rubbing along the foreskin and sliding down the base of the shaft as he took more of the dick into his mouth with each suck.

Tomohisa’s hand gripped onto Kazuna’s hair, and the soft sighs he got out of the silver haired man drove him into doing more. Kazuna’s head bobbed up and down, tucking stray strands of hair behind his ear.

His legs shifted, the sensation of Tomohisa’s between his lips turned him on more than he expected it to.

Kazuna looked up at Tomohisa, almost choking when he saw how flustered the usually air headed man was. His blue eyes watching Kazuna suck on his dick intensely, face flushed with a dark pink blush on his sweaty fair colored skin. 

Tomohisa looked like a mess and it was all thanks to him.

“Kazu….. I want to touch you more…” He sighed heavily, almost out of breath.

Kazuna released Tomohisa’s now erect dick from his mouth, wiping the drool and precum from his chin, “T-tomo…” His own erection painfully obvious and covered by the silk cloth of Tomohisa’s pajamas.

Tomohisa lifted Kazuna into his lap again, pressing their lips together firmly. This is the second time in less the 24 hours that they’ve done this sort of thing. But well that door was finally opened last night they have to make up for those two months of pent of frustration.

“Kazu…” Tomohisa breathed against the nape of his neck.

Kazuna’s head rolled back, taking all the open mouthed kisses Tomo delivered to his neck.

Tomohisa’s hands held Kazuna firmly in place so he wouldn't fall back, but when he felt he couldn’t hold on any longer he lifted Kazuna onto the table, almost knocking over the bowl of chicken soup. 

Grinding his hips against Kazuna’s, kissing him and being kissed just as passionately. Everytime Kazuna yearned for them to be closer, Tomohisa’s heart did flips in his chest.

He wanted Kazuna’s body, his affection, his frustration, his laugh, his tears and the little dimples that were oh so faint but Tomohisa loved to see when Kazuna smiled genuinely.

Their bodies couldn’t be pressed any closer then they already were, but they wanted more of eachother.

Tomohisa turned Kazuna over onto this stomach, Kazu gasped as his already sensitive nipples pressed against the cold surface.

“Ha… hah… T….tomo…” Kazuna panted, the pajama bottoms and his underwear already at his ankles. 

He felt the heat from Tomohisa’s dick as it slid against his ass, leaving a moist trail of precum as it recceded.

“Kazu…” Tomohisa gripped Kazuna’s thighs, pressing them together before sliding his dick between them.

Kazuna shivered, Tomohisa’s erection thrusted between his thighs, rubbing against his balls, the tip sliding along the base of Kazuna’s dick. His hands gripped onto the sides of the table, inhaling sharply, “A-Ah!... T… tomo…~” 

His vision became hazier with each thrust and rub. Sweat, saliva and cum mixed together creating a warm sticky feeling between his legs that felt gross but he still liked it.

Forehead resting against the table, Kazuna’s body jerked and shivered with each of Tomohisa’s thrusts. His hands still firmly holding Kazu’s thighs closed, his nails practically digging into Kazuna’s soft flesh. Sweat dripped from his brow onto Kazuna’s back. 

The shirt pushed all the way up to Kazuna’s shoulders exposing his slimer build. 

Tomohisa couldn’t keep focus, he wanted to see everything. The way his dick slid in and out from between Kazuna’s thighs. How Kazuna’s shoulders blades and muscles tensed and relaxed with each thrust. Kazuna’s fingers twitching, gripping and clawing at the sides of the table.

The slapping skin, the shaking and creaking table. The exasperated moans and sighs that became cries as the time went on.

It almost felt like some sort of sex drug, they couldn’t stop touching each other and they didn’t want to.

 

****

“Good morning!” Kazuna opened the door to the flower shop, looking visibly refreshed and content.

Mikado and Momotaro exchanged looks, and it was Mikado who was first to throw questions.

“Kaasan are you feeling better?” The brunette male asked, observing Kazuna as he hung up his, in this case Tomohisa’s, coat and put on his apron.

“Yes, I feel much better! I’m sorry for worrying you” Kazuna smiled reassuringly.

Mikado eyed him suspiciously, hand to his chin as he looked at Momotaro once more, “Momotasu is it just me or is Kaasan glowing…?”

Momotaro nodded in agreement, “Hm, yes, perhaps something good happened.”

Mikado’s smile curved like a Cheshire Cat smile, “Oh?”  
Kazuna blinked, “W…. what…?” he asked hesitantly, not sure if he wanted to open this box of Mikado theories.

“Momotasu! I can’t believe Kaasan became an adult!!” Mikado cried dramatically.

“Wha… I-I’m already an adult what do you-”

Mikado’s hands clasped onto Kazuna’s shoulders, “Kaasan, you’ve climbed the staircase to adulthood with Tomohisa!”

Kazuna blinked a few times trying to make sense of what Mikado was saying. His face lite up bright red, the back of his hand covering his mouth. “M-mikado! D-don’t say such things so seriously!”

Momotaro tilted his head in confusion, “Was there not any adult activity?”

Momo’s serious tone with these questions was going to give him a heart attack. He ran a hand through his hair exhaling deeply, his face still red as a tomato.

“I… I mean… there w.. Was…..” A LOT, Kazuna added mentally.

“Ah ha!, Kaasan, we have to celebrate! You’ve finally found the one to take your most precious virginity!” Mikado took Momotaro’s hands and spun him around.

Kazuna’s face grew 3 shades darker, “Will you stop saying such embarrassing things so casually! There is nothing to celebrate I-i didn’t lose get anything taken from me!”

Both men paused midspin, “Eh?”

 

****

“Tomo-kun you look really happy today~~” Yuuta cooed at Tomohisa who was writing the special of the day on the Cafe’s chalkboard.

“Hm~” Tomohisa hummed in response, “I am just very grateful to be alive at the same time as chicken soup...”

“Chicken.. soup…?” Yuuta tilted his head in question.

“Chicken soup.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAHHHHHHH I'm back with that chapter i mentioned a looong while back! The chicken soup is actually a gag i came up with, with a friend on Twitter, so if you're reading this THIS IS FOR YOU!
> 
> I may add another chapter to this, but not promises!! (TToTT)/  
> You can find me on twitter and IG as @KoryTakenouchi to scream about tomokazus!!!!
> 
> (im sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical errors i was just really excited to finish and post this!)


	3. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuna and Tomohisa's activities have left an uneasy feeling in Kazuna that has been growing with each passing day. With Kazuna, unable to be honest and express his concerns, Mikado and Momotaro seek help from an expert.

“I can’t believe you and Tomohisa spent a whole day together having sex without actually having it.” Kento set his wine glass down on the coffee table.

Kazuna sighed, rubbing his temples, “I can’t believe Mikado told you about it…”

Kento leaned back against the couch, crossing one leg over the other, “Well if he hadn’t told me, you would have never brought it up. You tend to hide your worries until they’re pried out of you or you breakdown.” 

Kazuna looked at the wine glass in his hand, tilting it and making the wine go in small circles inside the cup. 

Mikado and Momotaro had gone out for the evening. Kazuna had thought he would get some quiet time to relax without his roommates there but Mikado had called Kento over. According to Kento, Mikado told him that Kazuna needed a ‘love expert’. It’s been almost two weeks since he stayed over at Tomohisa’s place.

“Tomohisa….” Kazuna began, “He told me that… he.. l-loves me” He mumbled into the glass as he sipped some of the wine.

Kento brought his hand to his chin, “Ah, and I bet you didn’t say it back so that’s why you’ve been avoiding going to his place.”

“How did you-”

“What? You don’t think I keep in touch with everyone?” Kento fiddled with his bangs, “Tomohisa’s an airhead sometimes but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have his own worries. I really wonder how you two have managed to keep a relationship for this long when both of you are so bad at communicating with each other. You’re worried that something is wrong with you and that that’s why Tomohisa didn’t have real sex with you. And Tomohisa is racking his brain trying to figure out if he did anything to make you upset so he can apologize properly.”

Kazuna blushed, “I-i’m not upset with him or anything… I.. I just feel awkward knowing that he l… lo-l…. That he has deeper feelings for me… And that I can’t return them.”

Kento patted Kazuna on the shoulder, “Don’t rush yourself, I’m sure Tomohisa will be waiting for the time when you feel like you know. That guy thinks at his own pace so he probably didn’t want to wait and he wanted to tell you he loves you as soon as he knew.”

Kazuna tucked some strands of lose hair behind his ear, “What about you and Goshi?”

Kento blinked, “Eh? You mean about the whole ‘I love you’ thing?”

Kazuna nodded, “Yes, when did you two say it to each other?”

The blue haired man rubbed his neck. “It wasn’t in the most… conventional way that it happened…” he cleared his throat, seeing that Kazuna was really eager to know.

“Well you know as well as anyone that Goshi and I have had our fair share of arguments…” He began, “Remember a few years back when I was dating Mikado?”

The blonde nodded.

“After Momotaro challenged me to a sword match for Mikado’s hand,”

Mikado had explained after the fact that Kento and himself were pretending to date just to see how the others would react. 

“Goshi started acting strange. He was more irritable, which I didn’t even know was possible.” Kento chuckled, “Thinking back on it he was very cute and childish, but at the time it was frustrating that he would get upset over every little thing I did.”

The taller man picked up his wine glass again, taking a sip from it and sighing, “But it was while we were arguing, it slipped out that is pissed him off that I was always watching others but I wasn’t able to notice that he loves me.” The corner of his mouth curved into a small smile, “I had always suspected something but that confirmed it for me, I was just worried about ruining our friendship that was already kinda rocky.”

“Somehow that doesn’t surprise me.” Kazuna rubbed his neck.

“Goshi and I we have our own communication issues sometimes, but I feel that when you’re bluntly honest with each other it’s easier to tell when the other isn’t feeling themselves.” Kento set his now empty glass down. 

“For you and Tomohisa it’s different. Kazu, Tomohisa will tell you honestly what he’s feeling or thinking if you ask. That guy has a weird way going about things so I understand where your confusion might come from when dealing with him. But it’s important that you also find the ability in yourself to express your concerns with him, not leave him to figure it out on his own, you’ll never get anywhere like that.”

“I know…” Kazuna grumbled into his glass, “It’s just embarrassing..”

“I’m sure you’ve made more embarrassing noises in his bed”

“K-Kento!!” Kazuna blushed darkly.

“What?” Kento raised an eyebrow, “It’s true, isn’t it?”

 

Kazuna’s blush darkened, he didn’t even want to think about all the noises he’d made. That alone was enough to get him worked up and it wouldn’t be good with Kento still at the apartment.

“Anyways…” He had to change the subject quickly, “How long are you in town for?”

Kento and Goshi were always traveling, doing shows together. They had their own place in the city but rarely stayed there. 

“Mmm, we were actually thinking of settling down for a while…” Kento brought his hand to his chin.

Kazuna blinked, “Eh? Why?” He thought Goshi and Kento loved traveling.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Kento grinned.

****

Kento didn’t stay much longer after that, he refused to explain to Kazuna what it was that he was going to ‘find out’, but he let it rest and saw Kento out to his cab. 

Now alone in the apartment, Kazuna closed the door and sighed. It was only 10pm, maybe he could text Tomohisa. He took his phone out of his back pocket, his finger brushed over Tomohisa’s name in his text log. 

>Kazuna: Hey, are you awake?

Kazuna hit send and exhaled, half hoping Tomohisa was asleep. He walked down the hall to his room, after drinking that bottle of wine with Kento he could really use a bath. Just as he was about to leave the his room for his bath, he hears his phone ding with a notification.

He walks over to his bed and picks up his phone, reading the message.

>>I was just getting into bed ^o^ I’m so happy to receive a text from you Kazu!

Kazuna felt his face heat up, he could hear his voice in his head as he read the text. 

>You could have texted me too, you know. You didn’t have to wait for me to text you

He grumbled aloud what he was typing.

>>Ah, 

Tomohisa replied right away,

>>I was worried perhaps I had upset you, I haven’t seen you at the cafe.

Kazuna felt his heart sink. Even though Kento had already told him this, reading it and knowing Tomohisa sent it…. That Tomohisa is laying in bed feeling this way because of him…

There was another ding, 

>>If I did do something, I apologize. It was never my intention to hurt Kazu in anyway.

He bit his lip, his hands shaking as he held onto his phone, “You didn’t do anything, idiot.”

Why was Tomohisa worrying about him? Tomohisa has every right to be upset from being ignored and yet Tomohisa worries about him.

>Can I see you..?  
>right now, i mean..

Kazuna swallows the lump in his throat, awaiting a response. He had to sit on his bed his legs felt weak. 

Why was he taking so long to answer?

Should he send another message? Would that seem too pushy? He might have fallen asleep after al-

>>I’ll be there in 10 minutes

Kazuna’s heart flipped in his chest. He’d meant for him to go to Tomohisa’s place but Mikado and Momo weren’t home so it should be fine.

He shook his head quickly, what did it matter if they weren’t home he and Tomohisa were just going to talk.

Tomohisa said he’d be there in ten minutes.

Ten minutes…

Kazuna quickly grabbed his things and went into the bathroom, he could shower in five minutes. Thinking about Tomohisa coming over, he just couldn’t get the possibility of something more happening out of the back of his head and he wanted to feel clean.

He closed his eyes as the warm air from the hair dryer hit his face. Replaying over and over in his head what he wanted to say to Tomohisa and how he would say it. 

The hair dryer almost slipped out of his hand when he heard the doorbell go off. Putting on his slipper and a jacket he opened the door and went downstairs. Momotaro’s flower shop was connected to their apartment and the only way in was through from the staircase in the shop.

As he neared the bottom of the stairs Kazuna realized he was rushing and he slowed his pace, clearing his throat as he walked over to the glass doors where Tomohisa was standee. He was wearing the same gray coat he’d let Kazuna borrow that time he slept over because of his fever.

“Kazu.” Tomohisa greeted him with that soft, loving smile that made Kazuna’s heart do flips in his chest.

“C-come inside… it’s cold out there..” Kazuna held open the door, locking it once again after Tomohisa had come inside. “We can talk upstairs…” He avoided eye contact with the taller man as he made his way to the staircase, listening to the footsteps that followed him. 

“I haven’t come here in a long time, not much has changed.” Tomohisa smiled, looking at all the plants that decorated the living space.

“Momotaro is usually the one who decorates and moves things around, something about changing the flow of energy. Ah, do you want something to drink?” Kazuna looked at him finally as he went to the kitchen.

“Just water is fine.”

Tomohisa removed his coat, hanging it on the coat rack on the back of the door, then walking into the living room. “Hmm, the energy certainly feels much more refreshing.” he noted.

“Really? I really can’t feel much of a difference from how it use to be.” Kazuna laughed softly, walking over and setting a glass of water on the coffee table. 

Kazuna fiddled with his thumbs. Even though he’d repeated in his head countless times what he wanted to say to Tomohisa, now that he was here all of that preparation flew out the window.

“T… tomohisa..” Kazuna began.

Tomohisa stared directly at his with his gentle ocean blue eyes. It was so difficult to concentrate, but he had to clear up this misunderstanding!

“I-i’m not upset with you…!” He looked directly into Tomohisa’s eyes, hoping Tomohisa would be able to see his honesty in his eyes, “Y.. you didn’t make me mad or anything, I-I’m the one who… who’s been uh…” His words were stuck in his throat, he wanted them to come out, he needed them to come out. “I... “ Kazuna felt his face grow hot, unable to maintain eye contact he looked down at his hands, “W.. we spent all that time together.. Doing all those… those things… But you never um…” He tucked his hair behind his ear, “How do I say this without sounding weird uh…”

Tomohisa blinked as he watched Kazuna’s strange flustered behavior. He reached over and gently placed his hand over Kazuna’s.

“Kazu… It’s okay, you can tell me anything, the fact that you’re trying so hard to explain what you’re feeling.” His grip on Kazuna’s hand tightened, “That alone, it makes me feel… like I’m becoming someone special to you… Maybe that thought is selfish-”

“It’s not!” Kazuna clasped his hands around Tomohisa’s hand, “Tomohisa you… To me, you’re someone who I care about as more than just a friend. Each day that passes shows me how much of a mess I become just thinking about what I can do so that you don’t get bored of me…. I’m not an interesting person. I don’t have charm like you that draws people to me or the ability to socialize as easy as you. That why…. Ever since we did those things…. I haven’t been able to stop worrying that maybe I wasn’t good enough for you.”

Tomohisa’s expression saddened, “Kazu…..”

“I know you probably had your reasons for not wanting to do it…. But part of me couldn’t help but think that maybe you weren’t interested. And I started to avoid you, afraid that if we talked you would tell me you’ve lost interest in me, that I wasn't what you were expecting….” Kazuna could feel tears well up in his eyes, “I made assumptions all on my own and I believed them...”

Tomohisa wrapped his arms around Kazuna’s trembling frame, “Kazu…. All this time, you were suffering this much by yourself... “ He hugged the blonde tighter, “I’m sorry I also left you alone, I could have reached out to you but I didn’t and that only lead you to feel more of these emotions.”

Kazuna gripped onto Tomohisa’s shirt, hugging him back just as tightly, “I promise I’ll try to talk to you first…. Instead of just shutting myself away…”

Tomohisa’s nose nuzzled against Kazuna’s hair, “And I promise I’ll break the door down if you do shut yourself away….”

The silence felt comforting, Kazuna could hear Tomohisa’s heartbeat. He wanted to stay in Tomohisa’s arm longer. Maybe it was the wine he’d drank with Kento earlier, but he felt so sleepy and Tomohisa’s heartbeat was so soothing. Without realizing it he drifted off to sleep.

****

It was around 3am when Mikado and Momotaro came home. There had been a Mamirin screening with event only merchandise so Mikado just had to go. Momotaro tagged along since the venue was popular for its garden illuminations. 

“-I just think it’s unfair that they put limits on the blind pack goods,” Mikado half sobbed as Momotaro opened the apartment door, “I just want-”

“Shh,” Momotaro put his hand over Mikado’s mouth, “look…”

Momotaro pointed to the couch where Tomohisa and Kazuna had fallen asleep. Kazuna’s head resting on top of Tomohisa’s chest and Tomohisa’s arms still wrapped around him. Kazuna’s eyes were noticeably puffy from crying. But they both looked at peace as they slept. 

“It looks like they’re on speaking terms again.” Mikado chuckled.

Momotaro helped Mikado quietly take all his merchandise to their room before coming back and placing a blanket carefully over Kazuna and Tomohisa.

His hand gently stroked Kazuna’s hair, “I hope you finally realised that you deserve your own love as well…”

****

Kazuna was awoken by the sunlight reflecting against his eyes. He yawned, snuggling into the warmth that surrounded him. He looked up and saw Tomohisa was still sleeping. 

He carefully lifted his hand, brushing Tomohisa’s hair to the side to get a better look at his face. The gold sunlight made his hair appear white instead of silver in some areas. Has his hair always been this soft? 

Kazuna’s cheeks grew faintly pink as his hand moved down and his thumb brushed against Tomohisa’s cheek. He really did have a nice face.

“I think… I might not be scared if it’s you I fall in love with…” He said quietly to himself. He was just barely able to move close enough and softly kiss the sleeping Tomohisa’s lips.

Kazuna rested his head once more against Tomohisa’s chest, the blush on his cheeks darkening.

If he was to fall in love with someone, he couldn’t imagine the other person not being Tomohisa. His past relationships had never reached such an emotional point. Just a smile was enough to send his heart into a frenzy. One touch and nothing but Tomohisa flooded his thoughts.

If he could he wanted to stay in his arms forever. He felt secure, he felt warm and loved.

This feeling that this place next to Tomohisa was just for him and that Tomohisa wanted him by his side, it all made him feel so content. Like he was a puzzle that was being completed little by little with pieces of Tomohisa.

Is this what love is suppose to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapter already oh my god. Would you guys believe that i started this with absolutely no plot in mind. This fic has become my self indulgence for these two TToTT. There's going to be a few more chapters!! I'm not sure of how many yet, but I won't leave ya'll hanging with what Kento was talking about. 
> 
>  
> 
> come cry with me on twitter @KoryTakenouchi
> 
> and here's something i drew for this story before I posted the first chapter!  
> >>> https://twitter.com/KoryTakenouchi/status/961743138124480512


	4. Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomohisa invites everyone on vacation to a beach resort. It's suppose to be fun and relaxing, but Tomohisa might just be the one having the most trouble relaxing...

“Kazu, you’ve checked the window five times already. Didn’t Tomohisa say he’d be here in a few minutes? You just hung up.” Momotaro sat on the living room floor with botanical magazines around him. His bangs were clipped up with a Mamirin hair pin Mikado had given to him.

Kazuna checked the time on his phone, “I know but he could have been on his way.”

“That would be irresponsible as a driver, I don’t think Tomohisa would do such a thing.” Momotaro stated matter of factly.

“That’s true..” Kazuna sighed sitting down on the couch and watching as Momotaro clipped out flowers that would make good matches for new floral arrangements. 

With the first day of spring upon them, Tomohisa had made arrangements for everyone to spend the weekend at a resort of a family friend. Kazuna was feeling nervous, it was so close to Tomohisa’s birthday. He’d finally found the perfect present and really wanted to give it to him but he knew he would have to wait. 

Kazuna got up again and went to check the window. “Mikado’s not back yet either? He left almost an hour ago to the store.”

“Don’t worry about us, we’ll catch up with everyone once he comes back. So you can go with Tomohisa” 

“All right, I’m going to make sure I didn’t forget to pack anything.”

Kazuna left Momotaro to his magazines, walking down the hall to his bed room. His bags were all packed and on his bed, after checking to make sure each one had everything he’d had on his packing list he began to move them out into the living room near the door.

He was so focused while double checking, he tripped over his feet when his phone rang. “h-Hello!” He sounded way too enthusiastic.

“Kazu, I’m outside the shop, do you need help with your bags?” Tomohisa closed the driver’s side door of the black four door car.

“Uh, I think i can manage..” Kazuna rubbed his neck “B-but if you want to come help me you can…”

“I’ll be right up then”

Kazuna blushed faintly, “A-all right”

“You’re not going to forget his gift right?” Momotaro gestured to Kazuna’s bag near the window.

“Oh, that’s right!” He’d put the gift in the smaller satchel he was going to keep with him instead of his suitcase.

Tomohisa came upstairs, helping Kazuna carry down his suitcase after saying goodbye to Momotaro. Even though they’d be seeing each other later.

Kazuna hugged his satchel to his chest, trying not to smile too much. He was very happy with how their relationship has been these past few weeks. 

His hand reached up to touch the green earrings he’d decided to wear today. They were the one’s Tomohisa had given him on his birthday last month. Tomohisa had taken him to a bookstore in Daikanyama. It was three stories of beautiful architecture and books all graced by the natural sunlight that penetrated the glass windows. Maybe to anyone else a bookstore wouldn’t sound like much, but to Kazuna it was really something special.

“I wasn’t expecting it just to be us on the drive there,” Tomohisa’s voice startled Kazuna out of his thoughts, “but I think I like it better this way.”

Tomohisa’s smile made him smile, “Me too..”

They were going to get to spend a whole three days together from morning until night. One of them wouldn’t have to leave in the morning. They weren’t going to have to say goodbye after going to out to dinner. They were simple things, but Kazuna looked forward to them.

Kazuna rested his chin in his palm, looking out the window watching the trees as they passed by. He really wanted this weekend to be special, and not just because it was Tomohisa’s birthday on Sunday, but so that Tomohisa understood that Kazuna’s feelings were mutual. 

Mutual. 

Kazuna blushed, clutching his satchel closer to his chest. It definitely had to be special, no matter what.

****

Once they arrived at the resort hotel it was late in the evening. Kazuna stuck close to Tomohisa, holding onto the back of his shirt. This was his first time at such a fancy hotel, he thought he might get in someone's way. 

“Our room is this way.”Tomohisa looked back at Kazuna, leading him down the hallway, “They’ll bring our bags up to our room later.”

“O..okay..” He was glad he put Tomohisa’s gift in his bag instead of his suitcase. What would he do if it got lost. 

Not only did the elevator have more buttons than he could count on his fingers, but their room was as big if not bigger than Tomohisa’s apartment. There was a single large bed in the center and on one of the bedside tables there was a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine. The window was open, letting in the sea breeze. Kazuna could see the seagulls flying in the distance, where he assumed the beach was. 

He set his bag down on the bed, looking over at Tomohisa who was looking at his phone, “It seems we’re the first to arrive, Ryuji and Kento are still on the road.”

Kazuna checked his phone, “Momotaro didn’t leave much longer after us… And hikaru just sent a bunch of running emojis so i guess they’re also almost he-” Kazuna felt weight push down the mattress at his side, he looked up and was met by Tomohisa’s face. 

“Well since we have time until the others arrive…” Tomohisa’s voice was soft and warm against Kazuna’s lips.

Kazuna felt his heartbeat accelerate, his eyes lidded over at the sensation of Tomohisa’s lips brushing against his own. He leaned into them initiating the exchange of kisses. With each kiss Tomohisa came closer and closer, until he had Kazuna lying under him.

Tomohisa’s hands slid underneath Kazuna’s shirt, running his fingers across his soft skin. He pulled away from his lips, kissing Kazuna’s neck softly biting at the blond’s collarbone.

“N..ngh~.... Ah.. T-tomohisa….” Kazuna gasped, his body twitched when Tomohisa pinched his nipples.

Tomohisa sat up, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Kazuna quickly pulled off his own shirt, only to be met by Tomohisa’s kisses once more once it was off.

He wrapped his arms around Tomohisa’s neck. His lower lip trembled, opening his mouth and allowing Tomohisa to deepen the kiss. Regular kissing was nice, but it was french kissing that really loosened up the tension in his body. 

Kazuna’s body became hotter, craving more and more with each passing kiss. 

Tomohisa took note and his hands made quick work of Kazuna’s pants and underwear.

“S-stop staring….” Kazuna covered himself with his hands, his blush extending to his neck and shoulders.

“But you’re so cute…” Tomohisa kissed Kazuna’s pink shoulder, “Let me see you…”

Kazuna shifted his gaze to the side, his blush darkening.

Tomohisa’s lips curved into a smile, he leaned down and kissed Kazuna’s ear, softly nibbling on it, “Please, Kazu…” 

Kazuna shivered from Tomohisa’s breath against his ear, moaning softly when Tomohisa’s nipping continued.

When Kazuna became stubborn like this, all it took was a few bites and kisses here and there for him to open up again. Tomohisa pinned Kazuna’s hands down above his head with one hand, while the other pinched and rubbed his nipples.

Kazuna’s legs shifted, rubbing against Tomohisa’s dick that was still in his pants. 

“This part of you is always so honest…” Tomohisa’s hand wrapped around Kazuna’s dick, slowly stroking it until it was erect in his hand, “Look at how cute it is.. You like it when I touch it here right? Kazu~?” His thumb rubbed the bottom of his shaft right underneath head of his dick.

Kazuna’s hips twitched. He moaned soft, his breath growing more rapid as Tomohisa rubbed the same spot harder. “T-t.. Tomo… s-stop I’m going to….” his whole body shivered, gripping onto the bed sheets as he released into Tomohisa’s hand.

Tomohisa stroked him until he’d released everything, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking Kazuna’s cum off of it. “You came faster than usual… Have you not been doing it yourself?” Tomohisa leaned over the flustered Kazuna.

“It’s not.. The same if it isn’t you that’s doing it...” He closed his eyes, evening out his breath.

Tomohisa chuckled, placing a kiss on Kazuna’s chest, “That makes me really happy, that you think of me when I’m not with you…”

Kazuna looked down at Tomohisa, his blush darkening at the sight of Tomohisa trailing kisses along his chest. His eyes softened, reaching a hand down and caressing Tomohisa’s cheek, lifting up his face and kissing him tenderly. 

“Kazu?” Tomohisa blinked.

Kazuna’s blush darkened, kissing the silver haired man again. Pulling him closer and deepening the kisses. 

Tomohisa’s hands rested on either side of him, kissing the blond back passionately and pressing his body against Kazuna’s.

A soft moan escaped his lips, his legs wrapping around Tomohisa’s waist trying to bring him closer, “Tomo… can we-”

“Massu! Tomo-kun! Your room door is unlocked- Oh!!” Yuuta froze in place, “Ah, ha, ha, it looks like i interrupted something!” Yuuta laughed nervously quickly closing the door.

Kazuna’s face was bright red, “Y-y-you didn’t lock the door?!”

“I thought they locked automatically. My bad” Tomohisa laughed rubbing his neck.

“‘My bad’, Yuuta saw me naked! A-at least you’re still wearing your pants!!” Kazuna threw a pillow at his head. “I-I’m going to take a shower!” he quickly got up and picked up his clothes from the ground, covering himself with his shirt, “Make sure you lock the door!”

**

“Yuuta? What’s wrong?” Ryuji asked the pink haired boy who was sitting in front of their room door.

“We should have called to let them know we were here….” Yuuta sobbed.

Ryuji blinked, then sighed patting Yuuta’s head, “It’ll be fine, I’ll go see Tomo. You can start taking our bags inside.”

“Make sure you knock first!” Yuuta called out to him.

Ryuji walked down the hall to the room Tomohisa had told him that he would be sharing with Kazuna, “Tomo, Yuuta and I just got here.”

The door opened revealing a slightly disheveled Tomohisa holding onto a pillow. “Ah, I’m glad you made it here safe, Yuuta was just here.. Earlier..” He let Ryuji inside the room.

“Really, you couldn’t wait even thirty minutes to do that kind of stuff.” Ryuji looked around the room, “Where’s Kazu?”

“He’s taking a shower right now, he should be out in a bit.” He walked over to the bed and sat down.

Ryuji raised an eyebrow, “Tomo…. Are you okay?”

Tomo looked up at Ryuji, “Eh? Yes of course, why do you-”

Ryuji crossed his arms, “Tomo, I know when you're lying. If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to me. Is it about Kazu?”

Tomohisa’s downcast gaze told him it was. 

“Honestly, you two are such a handful,” Ryuji sighed, “listen, you can get overly fixated on something to the point it gives you tunnel vision. I know you love Kazu and you only think about wanting to be with him, but it's important to focus on other things as well. You invited us all here for a vacation right?”

Tomohisa nodded, “Yes, I thought it would be fun.”

“Okay, now there's nothing wrong with wanting to have alone time with Kazu. But you have to try and be a bit more observant of what's going on around you. And lock your door.” The dark haired boy pointed to the door that still hadn’t been locked.

“I see…” 

Tomohisa seems to have understood, or at least Ryuji hoped he understood and that Tomohisa wasn't misinterpreting what he was trying to say.

“One more thing,” Ryuji stopped just before getting to the door, “You know that Kazu knows you love him, regardless of how badly you want to, don't go spending a bunch of money. To you it might not seem like a big deal but I don't think lavish gifts is what Kazuna wants from you. You don't have to use your money to gain his affections, you already have his heart.” Ryuji smiled softly, leaving Tomohisa to his thoughts and closing the door behind him before returning to his own room.

Tomohisa layed back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, thinking deeply about what Ryuji said. He looked towards the bathroom, hearing the shower turn off. 

After a few minutes Kazuna came out wearing one of the hotel robes, “Tomohisa, have our bags been brought up ye-” he paused. The silver haired man appeared to have fallen asleep. 

Kazuna walked over to him, his hair still moist from the shower. He sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over and brushing his hand through Tomohisa’s hair. “You better make sure the door is locked next time….” He blushed, “I-i don’t want to be seen like that by just anyone you know….”

“I understand that now, Kazu, will you forgive me..?” Tomohisa opened his eyes, leaning into Kazuna’s touch.

Kazuna blinked, then smiled, “I wasn’t upset with you, but yes, I’ll forgive you.” He leaned down softly kissing the depressed man, “It’s a little reassuring that you can also get like this…. M-maybe that sounds insensitive-”

“No, I understand what you mean.” Tomohisa caressed Kazuna’s cheek, “It’s times like this that the only thing that makes me feel better is being with you, and holding you in my arms… Just like that night when you called me over to your apartment.”

Kazuna’s eyes softened, “We’re both quite attached to each other aren’t we?”

Tomohisa “Kazu, I love you.” 

The blond offered a hum in response, their lips met once more in an exchange of soft kisses. 

****

By the time everyone else had arrived it was already night time. Kento and Goshi were the last to arrive, having gotten lost as well as a flat tire on the way. They were still bickering even at the dinner table.

After much of Yuuta’s pleading they finally settled down, and they were all able to enjoy a more or less peaceful dinner. 

Kazuna didn’t bring up what had happen with Yuuta in his room earlier and neither did Yuuta. They silently agreed that they wouldn’t speak of it again.

It was too late to do any of the resort’s activities so after dinner they all headed to their rooms so sleep for the next day. 

Kazuna sat down on the bed, “I’m so full” he sighed taking off his shoes. 

“The food was much better than I was expecting, I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Tomohisa also took off his shoes, “I’m going to take a shower before we go to sleep, so I’ll join you in bed in a bit.”

“All right.” Kazuna got up going to his suitcase that had been brought up earlier and taking out his pajamas. He glanced over at his satchel on top of the bedside table. Soon, he thought to himself.

Kazuna felt awkward laying alone in bed, he turned onto his side, looking out the window through the little part that wasn't all the way closed. He could see the night sky speckled with stars, maybe it was because they weren’t in the city, but the sky looked like it had even more stars. 

He breathed out softly, his eyes growing heavy until the sleepiness finally overpowered him.

Tomohisa couldn’t help but smile at the sight of a sleeping Kazu. It reminded him of the time Kazuna slept over because of his fever and how much the shorter man clung onto him. 

He got into bed, careful not to disturb Kazuna, but the shift in weight still woke him up.

“Tomohisa…?” Kazuna mumbled sleepily.

“Yes, did I wake you?” Tomohisa ran his fingers through Kazuna’s hair.

“It’s fine… I was waiting for you” The sleepy Kazuna scooted closer to Tomohisa, snuggling into his warmth.

Tomohisa pulled up the blanket to cover them, his arms wrapping around Kazuna’s waist. He softly placed a kiss on Kazuna’s head, “I love you Kazu.”

“Mm… I.. love you too…” 

Tomohisa froze, his cheeks dusted pink and quickly looking down at the blond who was now fast asleep, “K.. kazu?” 

What was he supposed to do???

Kazuna had already fallen back asleep but now Tomohisa was wide awake. But did Kazuna really mean to say it? Or was he just answering back? He wanted to know so bad but he couldn’t bring himself to wake Kazuna up, not when he looked this cute snuggling up against him.

He would have to wait. He had to be patient, Kazuna would say it again if it was really how he felt.

Tomohisa hugged Kazuna tighter, he was so happy to hear it. His heart was beating so fast, how was he going to sleep now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (●っゝω・)っ～☆ The vacation chapter is split into 2 chapters


	5. Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the second day of vacation and Kazuna knows he has to figure out what's making Tomohisa act so strangely but will he be able to concentrate on the task at hand when he discovers the depth of Tomohisa's love?

Tomohisa did his best to resist asking Kazuna about what he'd said the night before. He wasn’t able to get much sleep, and because of that he wasn’t able to wake up and enjoy how cute Kazuna looked when he was sleeping. But Tomohisa just couldn’t stop thinking about Kazuna’s words.

During breakfast Kazuna mentioned he loved strawberries and suddenly all of Tomohisa’s strawberries had found their way onto him plate. If Tomohisa was attentive to Kazu before, it rose tenfold.

They were all still able to enjoy the resorts activities without issue, wanting to make up for the one day they lost. 

Yuuta and Momotaro had a competitive tennis match against Tatsuhiro and Mikado. Though Tatsuhiro’s team ended up losing because Mikado kept getting distracted trying to take pictures of how cool Momotaro looked. Meanwhile the others decided to give snorkeling a go. Only Kento spending that time at the bar trying out their cocktail selection.

Kazuna was a little surprised when Tomohisa agreed to try out snorkeling. After all the taller man disliked reptiles, and there were plenty of them visible in the clear waters below the boat. He felt uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, he didn’t like how Tomohisa was forcing himself. 

Was Tomohisa not enjoying himself? He was the one who invited everyone, but maybe now being with everyone it wasn't what he was expecting?

Kazuna shook his head, no that couldn’t be it. Tomohisa wasn’t that type of person, but then what could cause Tomohisa to act like this?

He looked down at his glass containing some strange drink he couldn’t remember the name of. They had joined Kento at the bar for drinks and food before heading off for their canopy tours. 

“Kazu, are you feeling alright?”

Kazuna looked at the man sitting beside him, Tomohisa’s same gentle expression met his gaze. 

“Yeah, I’m okay. W.. what about you?” Kazuna asked hesitantly, “Are you okay?”

Tomohisa blinked then smiled, “Of course I am, I get to spend all this time with Kazu. I’m very happy” He leaned over softly kissing Kazuna’s cheek.

The blond felt his cheeks heat up, “T-tomohisa don’t do that in public…”

“Then can I just hold your hand?” He asked, taking Kazuna’s hand and interwinding their fingers.

“If you’re gonna do it anyway why did you ask…?” Kazuna grumbled, taking another drink from his glass. 

Tomohisa offered a soft chuckle in response. Softly squeezing Kazuna’s hand.

Kazuna looked up at Tomohisa as he took a drink from his own glass. They would be alone together on their canopy, he would definitely figure out what was bothering Tomohisa.

 

****

It was a rather long uphill hike into the forest surrounding the resort. By the time they arrived at the top Kazuna was already feeling exhausted, but the guide told them that the long trip was worth the ride down. The resort really made use of the area’s around it. There were patches of flowers illuminated by the sunlight that passed throught the trees. You could see all sorts of bugs and creatures moving about the bushes along the trails. 

It felt peaceful, the air was fresh and the gentle breeze blew dandelion florets passed them.

Kazuna had never been on a canopy before, he was excited to try it out but also nervous about how high up they were. Tomohisa’s hand brushed against his as they listened to the instructor tell them the safety procedures. Kazuna extended his pinky towards Tomohisa’s hand, who in return took hold of it with his own. Kazuna’s cheeks dusted pink, a small smile on his face, feeling more at ease with Tomohisa beside him.

****

It was on their way down that Kazuna’s heart fluttered.

It was the same feeling he'd felt when he was with Tomohisa in Daikanyama. The golden sunlight passed through the windows in the books store, Tomohisa’s smiling features had looked as if they were glowing.

Time felt as if it had stopped and in that moment he felt everything become so clear within his heart, Kazuna knew that he was in love with Tomohisa Kitakado.

Tomohisa’s soft smile that was directed only at him. The way his hand tried to cover the sunlight from their eyes. The sweet sound of Tomohisa’s laughter when leaves got caught in their hair.

Their fingers intertwined once more, the scenery was beautiful but right now in this moment Kazuna was falling in love all over again. The smiling face of the man he loved was the only thing he wanted to see right this second. 

“Uwah! That was so much fun!!” Yuuta exclaimed as he and Ryuji were removed from their harness.

“Yes, it was very beautiful~” Tomohisa chimed.

While everyone excitedly talked about what they saw on their way back down to the resort. Kazuna’s pace was slower. Admiring the lush forest he had been too distracted to enjoy. 

“I can't tell if you're depressed or in love.”

Kento’s voice broke through Kazuna’s thoughts.

“Eh,” The blond blinked, “oh.”

Kento chuckled, “What's got your mind wandering this time? Nothing a bottle of wine can't fix”

“I think I've had enough with that weird drink you ordered for me earlier…” Kazuna held his stomach. New types of drinks often didn't sit well with him.

“You sound like those grandpas that don't understand new technology.”

“That would explain my back pain.” Kazu sighed.

“Are you sure you didn't slip while jerking off in the shower?” Kento teased.

“W-wha-?!” Kazuna’s cheeks flushed, “I don't appreciate your lewd comments!!” 

Kento hummed, his hand to his chin, “Eh~ but you know... being able to make lewd comments makes intimacy much sexier” 

If Kazuna’s cheeks were hot before now they were burning, “G-go tease someone else!”

“But you're reactions are so cute~ besides you don't punch me like a certain someone..” Kento grimaced as he looked towards Goshi who was talking with Momotaro and Mikado.

Kazuna cleared his throat, “You guys were almost four hours late yesterday, I would have punched you too. How do you get lost AND get a flat tire?”

Kento snickered, “you really think we got lost?”

“Then why did you-” Kazuna blinked twice, blushing darkly in realization, “Did you two-?!”

Kento nodded.

“In the car..??”

“In the car.”

“F.. For four hours..?”

“Well it was more like 2 then we took a break then we went for another hour” Kento thought back on it, “we really did get a flat tire though.” 

“There isn't even that much space back there how did you even…. You know…?” Kazuna asked curiously.

“You can do it anywhere if you really want to” Kento chuckled.

Kazuna shivered, “Don't tell me that, not when I've slept on your couch.” 

Kento stuck his hands in his pockets, “What? You mean to tell me you and Tomo haven't done anything anywhere but his bed?” 

“W-well…” Kazuna’s blush spread to his ears. They had used the kitchen table at Tomohisa’s place more than once, and they've even done some stuff against the window that thinking back on it… He is very ashamed of. “...”

“Kaasan, Kenty, why are you two all the way back here?” Mikado had slowed his pace to match theirs.

“We were talking about sex in conspicuous places-”

“No we were not!” Kazuna cut off the taller blue haired male.

Kento and Mikado burst out in laughter, Mikado now joining in on Kento’s teasing of the shorter man between them.

****

The evening felt like it passed by slowly. Kazuna was constantly checking the time on his phone, he wanted it to be midnight already. 

On Saturday nights the hotel had a bonfire event on the beach where they would light up fireworks. Kazuna glanced at the time once more before directing his attention to the spark at the end of the string in his hands, sighing deeply as he watched the spark slowly begin to fade. 

“How come you’re sitting all the way over here?” The voice belonging to Tomohisa broke Kazuna out of his mini trance. 

“Eh, oh, no I just don’t want to risk getting burned, ha, ha” He looked over to the others where Yuuta and Mikado were pretending to shoot magic spells out of their sparkler sticks. 

“Ah, that’s true.”

Tomohisa took a seat next to Kazuna on the concrete stairway leading to the beach. It was when the spark on Kazuna’s string finally died out that the silence between them was broken.

“Hey, Tomohisa…” Kazuna’s eyes remained fixed on the tip of the string that still glowed from where the fire use to be.

“Hmm?” The Silver haired man offered a soft hum in response. 

“When did you fall in love with me…?”

“Huh?” Kazuna’s question caught Tomohisa off guard. His blue eyes filled with surprise as he looked at the turquoise green ones that now looked directly at him.

Kazuna’s cheeks dusted pink and he turned away from Tomohisa, “No… nevermind, forget I said anything…”

Tomohisa’s surprise was soon replaced by a tender smile, “When you, Momotaro and Mikado moved into that building and made it into a flower shop.”

Kazuna  
raised his head looking a Tomohisa again, “E.. eh..?”

“That is the day I began to see Kazu as more than just a friend…” 

“B… but that was almost three years ago…” His the blush on his cheeks darkening, “You mean that for… three years you..-

“I have been in love with Kazu? Yes.” Tomohisa raised his hand and brushed his thumb across Kazuna’s pink cheek, “As much as it pained me to hold back my feelings… The fear of losing the friendship we’d built for so long was much stronger. There were times where I just wanted to throw it all away and kiss you and make you mine then and there.”  
Kazuna’s bottom lip trembled from the intensity of Tomohisa’s gaze into his eyes.

“But I also knew if I acted too quickly I could scare you away. I will be honest and say that the only reason I finally had the courage to tell you my feelings is because of Ryuuji’s encouragement. If it wasn’t for him I wouldn’t be able to sit here right now and touch you like this, Kazu.” Tomohisa’s thumb trailed down Kazuna’s cheek tracing his lower lip slowly, “I love you, Kazuna. I love you more than words allow me to express…” 

“You… You thought that much about me…?” His voice trembled.

Tomohisa wiped away the tears as they rolled down Kazuna’s cheeks, “Yes… that is why I have always been so sure of my feelings for you, why I told you that I loved you so soon. Because those feelings had been inside my heart for so long.”

“Ah! The fireworks show is starting!!” Yuuta’s voice drew their attention to the sky above them as it soon filled with bursts of colored lights. 

“Me too…”

Tomohisa blinked and looked at Kazuna who was still looking up at the fireworks. The colors reflecting in the tears welled up in his eyes, “I love you too, Tomohisa” Kazuna smiled, not his usual weary smile, but a wide and genuinely happy smile from the bottom of his heart.

Tomohisa’s eyes widened, his heartbeat accelerating in his chest. His arms wrapped around Kazuna’s waist, embracing him tightly, “Kazu…!” 

Kazuna hugged him back just as tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks, “Ha, ha, don’t tell me you’re crying”

“I’m just…. so happy…. I’m so happy Kazu..” Tomohisa’s forehead rested on Kazuna’s shoulder.

Kazuna’s hands gently stroked Tomohisa’s silver locks. He caught glimpse of the time on one of the street clocks along the beach walkway, “Happy Birthday Tomohisa…”

 

****

Before the fireworks show came to an ended, Kazuna and Tomohisa excused themselves early and headed up to their room.

“I’ve been wanting to give you it since we first left on the trip,” Kazuna rummaged through his things to find his satchel, “To be honest I really wasn’t sure of what to get you for the longest time, I-”

“Kazu…”

Kazuna froze as Tomohisa’s arms once again embraced him. “I-I…” His hands trembled as he opened the satchel, Tomohisa’s hands slid up the sides of his body before sliding down along his arms until their arms met. Tomohisa guided Kazuna’s hand to remove the wrapped object from the satchel, slowly unwrapping it to reveal the porcelain white and blue dragon teapot. “Y… you have the… the cups right… but not the um…. The teapot…” Kazuna’s face was complete red, Tomohisa’s fingers glided across the surface of the teapot still in Kazuna’s hands.

“It’s beautiful, Kazu. Thank you…” He nuzzled his nose into the nape of Kazuna’s neck.

The shorter man felt chills run up his spine as Tomohisa exhaled against his skin. “I… I’m… aah~... I’m glad… y-you like it….”

Tomohisa’s hands once again guided Kazuna’s hands, setting the pot gently down on the bedside table, “Mm… I really do… Kazu really did think about me a lot for this….”

Kazuna nodded, “I.. I wanted… to show you… that I really c-care about you…” His eyes closed, leaning his head to the side as Tomohisa’s lips familiarize themselves with his nape. He drew in slow and shaky breaths.

Tomohisa’s hand tilted Kazuna’s head to face him, kissing him slowly and tenderly. As the kiss continued, little by little Kazuna’s body turned to face the taller man.

Kazuna pulled away from the kiss first, panting slightly, trying to catch his breath.

“Kazu…” Tomohisa softly touched his forehead to Kazuna’s, “Tonight… can we…”

Kazuna raised his hand, tucking some strands of hair behind Tomohisa’s ear and cupping his cheek, “If you’ll have me…”

Tomohisa blinked, then nuzzled into Kazuna’s hand, kissing the blonds palm, “Of course….”

**

Kazuna’s body trembled beneath Tomohisa’s touch. Little by little their clothes found a new home on the floor. They exchanged soft kisses, taking their time fully tasting and exploring the other.

Tomohisa nipped at the soft skin of Kazuna’s collar bone, suckling it and leaving a small trail of red marks across his chest. “Kazu’s skin looks beautiful like this….” He kissed the newest mark just underneath Kazuna’s collarbone.

Kazuna breath heavily, watching as Tomohisa decorated his skin as he desired. The only thing they had left was their underwear, and Kazuna’s were becoming increasingly more uncomfortable around his dick, “T… tomohisa… take them off… please…” Kazuna pleaded. His legs shifted hoping to give arousal some sort of friction. Tomohisa had Kazuna’s arms pinned above his head.

The silver haired man once again kissed his neck, moving up and kissing his jawline before their lips met once more. “Kazu…” He whispered, “I love you….”

With his hands finally released, Kazuna could wrap his arms around Tomohisa’s neck, pulling him closer.

Tomohisa’s hips pressed down against Kazuna’s, giving him the friction he’d been craving for so bad.

“I… I love you.. T-too.. Tomohisa…” He gasped his legs wrapping around Tomohisa’s waist, “P… please... “

“You’re so impatient, Kazu…” Tomohisa chuckled, he reached over to the small table near the bed, opening the drawer and taking out a small bag which contained condoms and lube.

Kazuna blushed, “D-did you bring th-that..?”

Tomohisa shook his head, “Kento had asked me to hold onto it, I’m sure he won’t mind if we borrow some…” He sat up, taking off their last remaining article of clothing before taking the lube bottle and coating his fingers with it.

Kazuna’s breathing grew heavy once more, just thinking about what they were going to do was enough to make him hard. 

Tomohisa spread his legs, his fingers rubbing around the soft pink skin.

The blond flinched from the cold lube, closing his eyes and sighing when Tomohisa took his dick in his hand and stroked it slowly.

“Relax, Kazu… I don’t want this to feel too uncomfortable…”

Kazuna bit down on his hand as Tomohisa pushed in the first finger. He’d touched himself there before but it felt different when it was someone else. A soft gasp escaped his lips, his body trembling as Tomohisa slowly pushed his finger all the way inside until he got to his knuckle. It was just one finger but already Tomohisa was reaching farther than Kazuna’s fingers ever could.

Tomohisa moved his finger in and out of Kazuna at a slow pace, letting his body take the shape of it. With his other hand, he spread Kazuna’s ass open more, allowing him to slide in the second finger.

Kazuna twitched, trying to close his legs but Tomohisa’s firm grip on his thigh kept them open.

“I have to prepare you properly, Kazu, please bear with this a while longer…”

Kazuna bit down on his lower lip, trying to contain his moans as Tomohisa’s fingers went deeper into him, unraveling him from the inside, “A...ah…! Tomohisa… n-not there…!” 

Tomohisa’s grin widened, “Oh… did I find it….” He curled his fingers rubbing around inside of Kazuna, stopping when Kazuna’s back arched off of the bed, “So it’s here then…”

“N-no…! T-tomo-!” His head pushed back, orgasming only from being fingered. His body twitched, coming down from its high. He panted softly, opening his eyes just as Tomohisa leaned down and kissed his temple.

“Hmm… You came just from the back…” Tomohisa softly brushed strands of hair away from Kazuna’s eyes. After having cum, Tomohisa hoped it would make it easier to stretch Kazuna out. 

“H….hurry up…. I want you… inside…”

Kazuna’s teary eyed expression was really testing the little self restraint Tomohisa had. 

It felt as though time was dragging by. Kazuna’s face was flashed, a light coat of sweat covering his body. His chest heaved up and down and Tomohisa’s own breathing had become heavy in anticipation.

Kazuna watched as Tomohisa donned a condom, and slicked up his dick using the lube. He layed back on the bed looking up at the ceiling. This was really happening, he was going to have sex with Tomohisa. 

Tomohisa placed one hand on either side of Kazuna’s body, positioned between his legs he softly kissed the blond once more, “Kazu…”

Kazuna’s eyes gazed into Tomohisa’s, “Tomohisa….” His hands on Tomohisa’s back feeling the way his shoulder blades shifted with each movement. 

Their lips pressed against each other, Kazuna opening his mouth beckoning Tomohisa’s tongue to come in. 

Tomohisa’s erection pressed against Kazuna’s. Their dicks rubbed together, Kazuna’s own becoming moist from the lube coating Tomohisa’s.

“Kazu…. Are you sure…?” Tomohisa pulled away from the kiss slightly.

Kazuna inhaled sharply, his eyes hazy and filled with lust and certainty. “Yes…. I want you to make me yours…..” 

With one final kiss, Tomohisa sat up. He pushed up Kazuna’s thighs, slowly running his fingers down the unmarked flesh. Taking his dick and positioning himself against Kazuna, he looked at the blond once more for reassurance.

Kazuna’s chest heaved up and down, gripping onto the sheets below him as he watched Tomohisa’s dick ready to enter him. He drew in a sharp breath, nodding and giving Tomohisa the okay to ahead. 

Tomohisa slowly nudged the tip of his dick against the softened skin of Kazuna’s asshole. Letting out a deep sigh as he was surrounded by the heat of Kazuna’s insides, “Hah… Kazu…”

Kazuna gasped, his head pushing back and body squirming but Tomohisa’s hands held his hips in place. Fingers had been one thing, but the way he was spread by the thickness of Tomohisa’s dick was a completely different feeling.

“A.. ah! Mmh~...” His head turned to the side, tugging on the sheets as Tomohisa pushed deeper into him.

“Kazu…. I’m all the way inside…” Tomohisa breathed out, leaning over Kazuna once again. His face flushed.

Kazuna opened his eyes, though slightly teary he smiled up at the silver haired man, “I-I love you…..”

Tomohisa smiled in return, “I’m going to move a bit….” 

Kazuna nodded, wrapping his arms around Tomohisa’s neck, “K.. kiss me…”

He complied, kissing the blond beneath him as he slowly pulled out and pushed back into the wet heat. Kazuna’s arms around him tightened, and the kiss became more passionate.

With the lube, he was able to slide in and out with more ease. The pace was slow. Tomohisa wanted Kazuna to feel comfortable, he didn’t want to do anything that might hurt him.

“Aaah~ Ahn!” 

Oh how sweet Kazuna’s voice sounded.

Tomohisa closed his eyes, burying his face into the nape of Kazuna’s neck, inhaling his sweat covered scent. 

Kazuna’s legs wrapped around Tomohisa’s waist pulling his hips closer, “M..more..! T-tomo- Ah!~” 

Tomohisa bit down on Kazuna’s neck, sucking on a spot he had yet to mark. His hand squeezing and pinching Kazuna’s nipples as he sped up the pace of his thrusts. He was trying his best to hold back, but Kazuna’s voice was making it difficult.

“Kazu… you sound so erotic… I won’t be able to… hold back…” Tomohisa grunted, one hand on Kazuna’s hips lifting them off the bed so he could thrust at a better angle. 

Kazuna’s toes curled, unable to hold in his voice any longer, “Tomohisa… Tomohisa..! .. Aaah~.. I-It feels so good..! P…. please….” Tears streamed down the side of his face, gasping when Tomohisa gripped his dick and began pumping it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

Tomohisa closed his eyes, concentrating on the sound of Kazuna’s voice. On how it came out more frequently when he thrusted harder and faster. He gritted his teeth, the way their skin slapped together that force felt so good. He just wanted to pound into the man withering beneath him.

Kazuna tried to keep his eyes open, he wanted to see Tomohisa. Tomohisa was making such a desperate and needing expression because of him. He’d never felt more turned on then right in this moment. Watching Tomohisa lose his sense of reason being inside him. Kazuna felt as though he was losing his grasp on reality and being enveloped by the sensations of sex. 

All he could hear were he own moans mixing with the sounds of their lube covered skin sliding against each other.

Tomohisa pushed up one of Kazuna’s legs further, the other resting on his shoulder. He gripped onto Kazuna’s waist, almost jerking his hips down as he thrusted into him at a new angle, slowing himself to hit against Kazuna’s sweet spot. The way Kazuna tightened around him told him he’d found just the right spot.

Kazuna could no longer keep his eyes open, his body trembled, twitching from the surges of pleasure each thrust into his prostate delivered. All the heat in his body rushed into his dick, leaving a cold feeling in toes and sweat covered nape. 

“Aah! Ah! T-tomohisa… Mmh! I-I’m close- Ah!” He could barely get his words out between Tomohisa’s thrusts.

“Ah.. Kazu…. You’re getting tighter…” Tomohisa breathed out, “Go ahead and cum Kazu… I want to see you cum…” His grip on Kazuna’s thigh tightened, hitting against Kazuna’s prostate more frequently to send him into his orgasm once more.

Kazuna’s body became a mess of twitches and spasms, his nails digging into Tomohisa’s triceps and clawing and the bed sheets below him, his cum soon spilling out across his abdomen.

Kazuna panted heavily, but he wasn’t allowed much rest as Tomohisa’s thrusts didn’t let up, and he was soon moaning and trembling from pleasure once more. 

But not once did Kazuna ask Tomohisa to stop. He wanted to take as much of the taller man as he could. They kept going until Kazuna was cumming dry and they ran out of condoms. Tomohisa panted heavily collapsing on top of the just as exhausted Kazuna.

Kazuna gasped for air, sweat dripping down his face making his hair moist. His stomach felt wet and sticky from all his cum as Tomohisa pressed against it with his body. He heard the slick wet sounds as Tomohisa pulled out from him. Kazuna sighed, relaxing into the mattress. They’d finally had sex… and a lot of it. He looked down at Tomohisa, who was resting his head on Kazuna’s chest. His eyes were closed trying to even out his breathing.

Kazuna couldn’t help but smile, lifting his hand to push the moist silver locks behind his ear, “Tomohisa….”

Tomohisa’s eyes opened slightly, nuzzling against Kazuna’s chest and smiling, “Kazu….”

Kazuna leaned down and placed a kiss softly on Tomohisa’s forehead, “Happy Birthday.”


	6. Mint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kento has been giving Tomohisa suggestions to try out in the bedroom and one of them might just be the end of Kazuna's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're not done yet fellas I hope ya'll are down for some switch uwu

“You… you want to.. Be on the bottom..?” Kazuna managed out hesitantly, still processing what Tomohisa had just asked.

“Yes, Kento told me he and Goshi switch positions once in awhile. So I started to wonder if Kazu ever wanted to put it in.” Tomohisa explained a little to enthusiastically.

Kazuna rubbed his temples, there went Kento putting ideas into Tomohisa’s head again. The last time this happened Tomohisa went out and bought a vibrator. That, although he had no complaints after using it with him, he didn't really feel comfortable with the fact that someone else was telling Tomohisa what to do to him when they had sex.

He glanced up at Tomohisa who was just giving one of his clueless smiles, as if this was the most casual thing in the world to talk about.

“I… if we do.. Uh.. ‘switch'.. I've never actually.. You know….. but um..” Kazuna’s blush crept up to his neck. 

He was so glad that Mikado and Momotaro weren't home for the weekend. They'd gone to a plant exhibition in Tokyo and decided to take the chance to take a vacation alone together. And since Kazuna always stays at Tomohisa’s place, Kazuna invited Tomohisa to stay with him for the weekend, with the coffee shop right across the street Tomohisa could go to work without any inconveniences.

Kazuna glanced up at the silver haired man, who was patiently awaiting Kazu’s response. They were both already naked on Kazuna’s bed, why couldn't they have just done it like they always do and avoided this awkward situation.

As much as Kazuna wanted to decline the idea, he had to admit he was very curious of what kind of face Tomohisa would make if the roles would reverse. Tomohisa was more built than him, and it wouldn't be very easy to overpower him if later on he decided he wanted to try it.

Deep in thought, Kazuna sat on the bed, arms crossed, thoughts full of Tomohisa on the receiving end like in the videos Kento would rent when they were in college. 

“Kazu…?” Tomohisa waved his hand in front of Kazuna’s red face.

“F-fi-Fine! We can switch!” The blonde blurted out, startling Tomohisa into a laugh.

Kazuna’s blush darkened when Tomohisa’s hand caressed his cheek, tilting up his chin and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“H-hey who's supposed to be taking the lead here….!” He mumbled into the kiss.

Tomohisa smiled, “Well then, please take care of me, Kazu.” 

If Kazuna’s face could get any redder he could have been a tomato. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, putting his hands in Tomohisa’s shoulders and pushing back onto the bed. “W-w-we’ll see about th-that!” 

Tomohisa couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips, “Oh~ I beg you please be gentle with me~”

Kazuna covered Tomohisa’s mouth, “D-don't make fun of me!” He already felt flustered and anxious going forward with this, anymore teasing and his heart might not be able to handle it.

Tomohisa tenderly kissed Kazuna’s palm, locking eyes with the blonde as he licked between Kazuna’s fingers, taking one finger into his mouth and sucking on it.

Kazuna tensed, his face flushed as he watched Tomohisa suck on his fingers, “T.. Tomo…”

Seeing that the shorter man was frozen stiff, Tomohisa took Kazuna’s other hand and brought it up to his nipples.

Kazuna almost pulled his hand away from embarrassment but paused when he heard a soft erotic noise leave Tomohisa’s mouth when he accidentally pinched it.

It was as if Tomohisa’s soft moan gave him the courage to keep going, the reassurance that he could do it. His fingers gently rubbed the bud of Tomohisa’s nipple, giving it a soft pinch as he removed his fingers from Tomohisa’s mouth. Using the wet fingers he rubbed and pinched both of his nipples rather aggressively.

Tomohisa’s body twitched underneath his touches, his breath growing heavy as Kazuna leaned down and licked one of his nipples.

“Nng.. Kazu…” 

Kazuna’s wet fingers trailed down Tomohisa’s toned torso, just barely grazing a touch to his stiffened erection, releasing the wet bud from his mouth “You always tell me mine are sensitive, but yours are too, Tomohisa.”

Tomohisa looked at Kazuna with eyes he'd never seen before. A hazy lust and desire to be ravaged.

“D-don’t make that face at me” Kazuna blushed darkly covering Tomohisa’s eyes with his hand.

Tomohisa grinned, “Kazu isn’t very good at keeping the mood” the younger man chuckled, removing Kazuna’s hand from his eyes. “But that’s what makes you so cute.”

Kazuna’s protest about the cute remark was cut short when Tomohisa pulled him down into a kiss. They pressed closer into each other, inhaling oh so familiar the scent of the other.

The way Tomohisa’s fingers caressed his face and tucked the blonde strands of hair behind his ear made his heart flutter. Every touch, tickle and grin was filled with an equally great amount of love. 

Kazuna wanted to love Tomohisa as much, if not, more than how much Tomohisa loves him. 

The room was silent aside from the quiet creaks emitted by the bed frame.

“Hah..~ Tomo, does it feel good..? Or does it.. Mng.. hurt..?” Kazuna nuzzled his nose into the back of Tomohisa’s neck. His face flushed and sweat dripping from his chin onto shivering body below him.

Tomohisa looked back at Kazuna, saliva dripping onto the sheets as he gripped them tightly, “I’m being filled with your love…” He let out a soft moan when Kazuna’s hips thrusted against his once more, “Kazu’s love feels really good.. Ah!” 

Kazuna clenched his jaw, blushing up to his ears and neck, he rested his forehead against Tomohisa’s shoulder, “Hah… I’m glad… Aah~.. I want to give you as much love as.. You've given me..” 

“Ah..! Kazu got bigger..” Tomohisa’s cheek rested against the sheets, closing his eyes and taking in the pleasure that pulsed into him.

“Sh.. shut up..” His blush darkened, panting heavily, his arms slightly trembled struggling to support himself above the silver haired man, “I… I can’t anymore… Im cuming hah.. Tomohisa..” 

Tomohisa opened his eyes, looking back at Kazuna once again, “I want to see you…” he breathed heavily, “I want to see Kazu’s face when he comes inside me…”

“Wha- In-inside..?!” 

The condoms Tomohisa uses normally, were to big felt weird when he put them on so they ended up using none for Tomohisa’s first time from behind. Even though Tomohisa hasn’t once put it in without one during all the times they’ve had sex. 

Tomohisa nodded, “I-it’s fine…nng~.. If it’s Kazu… aah.. You can fill me up as much as you want…”

As if moan filled words weren’t enough, Tomohisa had the audacity to reach back and spread his ass more for Kazuna to enter.

Something inside Kazuna snapped. He grabbed onto Tomohisa’s wrists turning him over onto his back.

“E-eh..?” Tomohisa blinked, “Kazu..?”

****

“Hah, that felt refreshing.” Tomohisa smiled, radiating that after sex glow.

“How is it that I topped but my hips still feel sore….” Kazuna muttered face down into a pillow.

Tomohisa propped himself up onto his elbow, gently rubbing Kazuna’s lower back, “I’ve never seen Kazu get like that, it was so manly~” He leaned down and kissed Kazuna’s shoulder blade.

“Well I am a man, you know!” Kazuna grumbled looking up at Tomohisa. His cheeks still red pouting into the pillow.

“Ha, ha, and I love the manly Kazu just as much as I love the cute Kazu.” Tomohisa nuzzled his nose into Kazuna’s hair. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of Kazuna’s mint shampoo. “I love you, Kazu.”

Kazuna blushed darkly, “I love you too…”

Tomohisa’s smile widened, wrapping his arms around Kazuna’s waist and hugging him tightly. “So cute~”

It’s going to be almost a year since they started dating, and each day that came and passed were beyond enjoyable. Sure they had their quarrels here and there. Sometimes it was difficult to resolve some misunderstanding, but one thing they’ve both been working on is improving communication with one another. 

Tomohisa stroked Kazuna’s soft locks as the blonde slowly fell asleep. Kazuna has made him feel like he walking on clouds ever since he met him through Yuuta when they were in high school. Looking back on it, how couldn’t he fall in love with Kazuna? Why did it take him so long to understand his own feelings towards the shorter male were more than just friendship. Maybe he would have been able to hold Kazuna in his arms like this sooner. 

Kazuna has given Tomohisa a year full of his love. What could he do to show Kazuna how much that meant to him? He wanted to do something extravagant, but he knew Kazuna cared more about the feeling behind something than the price. He’s upset Kazuna plenty before with his careless spending and has since learned his lesson. 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Kazuna snuggled more into him. “Hmm..” Tomohisa’s smile softened, humming as his thumb brushing across Kazuna’s dusted pink cheeks. “Even if I know you’ll call me crazy…. I think that’s what I’ll do.”

“.. what are you… talking ..about..” Kazuna managed out in his sleepy state.

Tomohisa kissed his forehead, “It’s nothing, I’m just thinking out loud.. Get some sleep, Kazu.”

Kazuna hummed in response before finally slipping away into sleep.

******

“You’re getting married!?”

Kazuna, Goshi and Hikaru shouted simultaneously.

They had all been last invited out last minute for an early breakfast by Ryuuji and Yuuta.

“Heh, heh, Ryu-chan proposed to me last night on our date I still can’t believe it~” Yuuta sighed, his head in the clouds as the five men sitting with him processed the news.

“It wasn’t even a real proposal…” Ryuuji mumbled, blushing from embarrassment at being the center of the conversation.

“Well I’m a little shocked but not really surprised, Ryuuji and Yuuta have been together since middle school. Congratulations! I’m very happy for the both of you” Tomohisa smiled.

“Tomo-kun, you’re making me feel embarrassed” Yuuta covered his face, feeling bashful.

“You don’t look surprised” Goshi asked Kento suspiciously.

“I already knew, I’ve been helping Ryuuji look for the ring the passed few month, he’s surprisingly more stubborn when it comes to Yuuta.” Kento chuckled sipping his coffee.

“What do you mean ‘more’” Ryuuji pouted.

“Kyaa, Ryu-chan thinks about me that much~~?” Yuuta hugged Ryuuji, rubbing their cheeks together.

“Ah! Is this what you were talking about that night about the whole ‘you’ll find out soon enough’??” Kazuna asked, mimicking Kento’s tone from back then.

Kento choked on his coffee, “I don’t sound like that!” He leaned over and whispered to Goshi, “Do I sound like that?” at which Goshi nodded.

“Heh! Don’t think your wedding can out shine mine and Tatsu’s!” Hikaru raised his chin pridefully.

“It’s too bad Mikado and Momotaro aren’t here to celebrate, did you already let them know?” Tatsu chimed in as he tried to stop hikaru from taking away the spotlight. 

“I sent Mikachi a picture this morning! He sent a bunch of shocked and crying face emojis!” Yuuta laughed, “And this picture of him and Momo-kun!”

Yuuta showed his phone screen which had a picture of a crying Mikado hugging Momotaro with the text after that reading ‘We’re proud parents!!!’

“Come to think of it, this will be the third wedding we’ve celebrated as a group...” Kazuna pondered, his hand on his chin.

“Kenken and Gouchin are technically married even though they didn’t do anything official, they just wear rings.” Yuuta added to Kazuna’s comment.

“We aren’t married!” Goshi blushed darkly.

“I guess I should get a divorce lawyer, who would have thought this handsome face would be single again at 27” Kento signed, “Anyone free for a drink tonight? I have to drown this failed marriage in alcohol.”

“Keep going and you’ll be single with an ugly face..” The black haired man growled.

Between laughs, congratulations and idle chit chat, Tomohisa noticed Kazuna’ s demeanor stiffen. He wanted to ask if Kazuna was feeling all right but soon realized that Kazuna was trying to hide his discomfort from the others and decided not to press it until they were alone.

They said their farewells, Kento once again asking for divorce consultation before being dragged away by Goushi. Who were followed by Hikaru and Tatsuhiro since they lived in the same direction. Once Ryuuji and Yuuta had gone, it was just Kazuna and Tomohisa standing in front of the diner. 

Tomohisa looked at the blonde who was lost in thought. He slowly reached out and took hold of his hand to not startle him, Kazu, are you okay? You’ve been acting strange since earlier…”

“Huh? Oh, I-It’s nothing, I guess I’m just a little… uneasy…?”

“About… the wedding conversation…”

Kazuna avoided eye contact, looking down at the street, “Well… I….” Kazuna swallowed the lump in his throat, “I’m happy for them I really am…. But it’s just… Everyone in our circle has or is getting married… I know they would never pressure anyone into it.. But it kind of feels like after this… They’ll be expecting something f-... from us…”

Kazuna looked up into Tomohisa’s eyes. Tomohisa could see the fear and stress Kazuna was causing himself repeating the same thoughts over and over in his head. Tomohisa instinctively hugged him tightly. Kazuna always had a fear of commitment, not because he didn’t like it, but because he was afraid of how much it would hurt if he became to invested and attached and it didn’t turn out well.

“Don’t worry… We don’t have to think about that for a very long time. In fact we don’t even have to follow the other’s footsteps, we can go about this our own way.” 

Tomohisa would admit he did wish to marry Kazuna someday, but he loves Kazuna enough and knows that Kazuna loves him back the same that he doesn’t need marriage to know their love was true and would last forever.

He felt Kazuna’s arms wrap around his waist, gripping tightly onto his coat, “.... Th… thank you…” 

Kazuna’s tense shoulder relaxed, finding comfort in the taller male’s words and familiar mint scented embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i ever mentioned their ages in this AU???  
> but better late than never lol  
> Kazu: 25  
> Tomo: 25  
> Ryuuji: 24  
> Yuuta: 24  
> Mikado: 26  
> Momotaro: 25  
> Kento: 27  
> Goshi: 26  
> Hikaru: 25  
> Tatsuhiro: 26


	7. Side AiKane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Kento and Goshi's life as a married couple. If they have anything in common, it's how much they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it would be fun to take a little detour and explore the other couples in between!

Like always, Goshi was awoken early in the morning by his lover’s tight embrace. 

“Oi… Kento…” Goshi grumbled as he tried to pry the taller man’s arms from around him. He wouldn’t mind it so much if he wasn’t woken up every morning by a rib breaking hug. 

After a few struggle filled minutes, Goshi was finally able to loosen Kento’s arms enough so he could turn and face the sleeping man. “Geez, one of these days you’re going to sleep on the couch…” Although his tone was filled with annoyance, his fingers gently brushed Kento’s messy blue bangs to the side and tucked them behind his ear. 

It wasn’t that Kento was trying to squeeze the life out of Goshi, after years of being with him, Goshi had come to realize it was Kento’s subconscious fear of waking up alone. The bluenette had always put on the playboy act when they were younger. He was a womanizer and flirted openly with women and men. Goshi had always disliked that part of him since they first met.

“If you don’t wake up I’ll use the bathroom before you..”

Kento always used the bathroom first in the morning to get ready because the humidity after Goshi takes his morning shower makes it much more difficult to style his hair.

“Hmm… What time is it…?” Kento muttered, still half asleep.

Goshi glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, “It’s almost 10…”

The taller man sluggishly let go of his lover and sat up in bed. Stretching out his back with a yawn.

“Mornin’ to you too.” Goshi snorted back a laugh, Kento really wasn’t a morning person. That three hour morning routine to get ready was both his most favorite thing to do and his worst enemy.

Kento slowly came to life as he sat in bed, leaning over and kissing Goshi, “Morning”

“Ew, go brush your teeth before you kiss me, I don’t want your morning slobber!” 

“Hah? Aren’t you supposed to love me no matter what?” Kento tugged at the blanket Goshi was using to cover himself.

“I didn’t sign anything saying I had to kiss you with morning breath.” 

“If you can kiss me after I suck you off this shouldn’t be that big a deal.” Kento teased, earning himself a shove to the face from a pillow.

“This and ‘that’ are two completely different things!” Goshi’s blush spread to his neck.

Kento always thought it was cute how Goshi blushed everywhere when he was embarrassed.

“Anyways, get off me I have to go feed your daughter.” Goshi got out of bed putting on his slippers.

“I think you mean ‘our’ daughter.”

“You’re literally the only one who calls her that.”

“Hikaru and Yuuta call her that too. Haven’t you seen their posts about her” 

“I don’t stalk social media 24/7 like you do.” Goshi retorted as he made his way to the living room.

Kento snickered, even though Goshi says that whenever they post about her he’s the first one to like the posts. He sighed endearingly before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. A little morning banter was all he needed to be wide awake.

Goshi pulled out a bag of cat food from one from the kitchen cabinets. As he poured the food into the small silver bowl, he heard a soft ‘mew’ from behind him. 

A small black and white kitten purred as it nuzzled up against Goshi’s ankle. “There you are, did you wake up early today?” He reached down and picked up the kitten, helping her get to her food bowl. “It looks like you're starting to get use to this…” Goshi’s finger gently rubbed the front of the kitten’s chest where one of her front legs had been removed.

Kento and Goshi had found her abandoned at a nearby park one night while on their way to the convenience store.

Her tiny leg had been caught in a mouse trap and instead of being taken to a Veterinary hospital she was abandoned under a bench in the park. Neither one of them was about to just leave her there, so they ended up spending the night in the waiting room of the hospital. 

Hikaru and Tatsuhiro work evenings at the one near them, and thankfully they were able to keep it open longer and treat the kitten. Though unfortunately they had to amputate the hurt limb.

Goshi’s eyes softened as he watched the kitten, who Kento later named Pauline, quickly eat up all the food in her bowl. She had bright blue eyes just like Kento. He wasn’t necessarily a cat person, but he saw how much Kento attached himself to her. He probably remembered his own childhood experiences seeing her abandoned. Although Goshi had said he was against adopting a cat he had never really intended to not adopt her. 

Goshi stood from his squatting position near Pauline’s bowl and went to the kitchen to prepare himself breakfast. 

Sitting at the counter, he ate a piece of toast with a fried egg on top as he checked his phone notifications. They were mostly spam mail and Yuuta tagging him in ‘Cute Ideas for Kittens!!’ posts. And while he’d never admit it he did bookmark some of the posts. They really hadn’t bought things for Pauline. She had a food bowl, a bed and a litter box and she played strings one of Kento’s favorite pair of shoes, but that was it.

Kento walked into the living room, checking his hair with his handheld mirror.

“Hey, don’t you think we should get her something to play with?” Goshi nodded his chin towards Pauline who was now halfway into Kento’s shoe.

Kento blinked then sighed, a smile on his face as he pulled her out of the shoe, “Well look at that, Mom wants to go buy you some presents Pauline~” He cooed, cradling her in his arms and rubbing under her chin, earning some soft purrs.

“Who are you calling ‘Mom’!” Goshi blushed faintly.

“Well I’m obviously the Dad.” The bluenette raised his head proudly.

“The only thing about you that looks like a dad are your ugly ass sweaters”

“H-hey, Those are name brand!” Kento stuttered, caught off guard by the attack on his wardrobe.

“Okay Grandpa.” Goshi smirked, finishing up his toast before heading back to their room to shower and change.

“‘Grandpa’ he says…” Kento grumbled, gently squeezing the beans of Pauline’s paw.

The kitten gave him a soft mew, her paw pressing against his chest.

Kento felt his heart squeeze, “At least you won’t make fun of my clothes…” 

********

“What do you think of this one?” Kento wiggled a stick with a bell and feathers on the end in Goshi’s face.

“Tsk, will you- achoo!” Goshi sneezed snatching the stick away from Kento, “Will you stop wiggling everything on a stick in my face!” He rubbed his nose, throwing the stick in their shopping cart nonetheless.

Kento chuckled, “You’re supposed to bite it.”

“I’ll bite you if you don’t stop.”

“Oh~ Is that an invitation?~” Kento leaned in closer to Goshi, his hand sliding underneath the shorter man’s jacket. His slowly sliding down his back.

Goshi tensed, “Oi… We’re in a store…” He hissed at the taller man quietly.

“But you're not denying it…~” Kento chimed.

“Huh? Kenty? Kane-san?”

The voice startled both of them, Kento quickly pulling his hand away.

“Eh- Oh, Mikado you’re here too?” Kento watched as the glasses wearing brunette bounced towards them with his own shopping basket.

“That’s right~ Momotasu has taken up an interest in Aquatic plants recently so we were planning on setting up a fish tank in the shop!” He gestured to his findings in his basket. Different types of Aquatic plant seeds as well as caregiving books about salt and freshwater environments.

“Did Momotaro also come with you?” Goshi asked, since the pair rarely went out alone.

“He’s looking at the different type of fish and tank structures. It’s been awhile since we made any changes to the shop so he’s been so motivated, its so cute!” Mikado swooned. “I see you two are out shopping for your daughter. Oh! my poor heart can’t with this gap moe!” 

Goshi blushed, “D-daug- Not you too!”

“And you said I’m the only one~” Kento stuck his tongue out at Goshi playfully.

“You be quiet!” Goshi grabbed onto Kento’s tongue pulling on it.

“Ow, ow ow! Mai chung!”

After bidding farewell to Mikado and Momotaro, who’d come to greet them, they finally went to the register and paid before loading everything into the car.

“Don’t you think we bought too much…” Kento worried at all the bags in the trunk, where were they going to find space for everything.

“We have a closet in the hall full of clothes you don’t wear, we’ll just throw ‘em ou-”

“Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait…. WAIT.” Kento waved his hands in front of his chest before placing them on his hips, “What do you mean ‘throw them out’ I still wear them once in a while”

Goshi gave him a disdainful look.

“Okay, maybe not as often as my other clothes but-”

 

*******

“Tomohisa... where did you get that sweater?” Kazuna asked hesitantly.

“Ah, do you like it? Kento gave it to me, it’s very comfortable” Tomohisa smiled.

“Oh…” Kazuna tried hard to hide his dislike of the design, “Yeah, it looks nice on you…but..”

“‘But’?” Tomohisa blinked.

‘You look like an old man’, Kazuna couldn’t say it, not when Tomohisa looked like he really liked it.

“B-but um... let me b..borrow it sometime, it really does look nice…” That was a terrible save, but he had to smile despite the pain.

*******

“There I think that looks nice” Kento sighed in accomplishment. Rummaging through his clothes and taking out what he didn’t use had been a long and painful journey. 

They finally managed cleared out the extra closet and moved things around and out of the living room to make space for her scratching poll and climbing tower. They made sure to extra levels so she could easily climb to the top and hide. 

“It’s not like we really even used that booksheft, it looks more spacious even with the tower there.” Goshi set Pauline down who slowly walked over sniffed the new artifacts in her living space. 

Kento went over and sat beside Goshi on the couch, “Hmm, don’t you think she’ll be lonely when we’re gone?”

“We are not getting another cat..” Goshi grimmanced. Pauline had grown on him but he wasn’t sure he would be able to handle another cat, especially since Pauline was so docile what if the new cat was more… angry..? Was that the word..?

Kento laughed, “Haha, no not another cat.”

“Then what?” The black haired man raised an eyebrow.

“You let me get a cat, so I guess i wouldn’t mind if we got that dog you’ve always liked.” Kento sighed.

“Really?” Goshi’s face lit up grabbing onto Kento’s shirt in enthusiasm.

“Yes, really.” Kento smiled, Goshi really was so cute sometimes.

*******

“Hah, will you stop… playing around already…” Goshi’s breath hitched as Kento bit down on his nipple again.

“How about you stop being impatient… I want to enjoy this…” Kento’s hands slowly slid up the sides of Goshi’s torso. He’s so much cuter when he’s so turned on and starts to beg.

“A-ah!” Goshi twitched, jerking his chest away from the cold metal of Kento’s ring pressing against his nipple, “You did that on purpose!” He growled.

“Did I~....” Kento’s hand slid down, unbuttoning Goshi’s pants and rubbing his dick above the material of his underwear.

Goshi’s forehead fell against Kento’s shoulders. His fingernails dug into the skin of Kento’s biceps getting a low hiss out of the taller man. “Stop… hah.. Teasing…”

Kento licked his lips, “Hmm, why should I? I thought you liked being exposed like this… Your hips are already moving just with a few lazy rubs… Aren’t you being a slut…”

He felt Goshi’s dick twitch in his hand, “Did me calling you a slut turn you on..?” He whispered into Goshi’s neck.

“Nnng…. Sh-shut up…!” Goshi’s frame was trembling but he still held up his pride. God that turned Kento on so much.

Kento pinned Goshi down onto the couch, holding his hands above his head with one hand while the made off with the shorter man’s pants and underwear, “Still not going to be honest with me….?” 

He let go of Goshi’s wrists, pushing up his thighs and pressing them together, “Let me borrow these then..” Kento took his dick out of his own pants, positioning himself before fucking into Goshi’s thighs.

Goshi clenched his jaw, trying to hold in his moans as Kento’s dick rubbed against his.

“What’s with that face, I want to hear you… Does it feel good?” He felt Goshi squeeze his thighs tighter around his dick. 

Kento sighed deeply, thrusting harder into his hot and sweaty thighs.

Goshi’s back arched, drool dripped from the corner of his mouth refusing to let go of his pride and give into Kento’s teasing. Kento gritted his teeth, so Goshi felt like putting up a challenge today huh? 

He released Goshi’s thighs, grinding down against the younger’s erection. Goshi panted heavily, his head turned to the side, biting down on his shirt that had been pushed up all the way passed his nipples. 

“What kind of face are you making? You’re already dripping are you about to cum?”

Goshi smirked, looking up at him, “Hah? You’re the... one who looks like nnng… like a desperate mess…”

Kento’s eye twitched, he turned Goshi over onto his stomach, making him bend over with his hands on the cushions of the couch.

“W-wait, not like th- Nnng!” He tightly gripped the couch, his legs trembled as Kento wasted no time in thrusting his lube covered fingers into his ass.

“You’re still soft from the last time we did it… Or could it be you played with your ass on your own?” He curled his fingers, pushing in all the way up to his knuckles. “It didn’t take that long for me to fit three fingers, do you let out your voice when you touch yourself alone?” 

Goshi’s body jerked forward, his knees weakening as Kento’s fingers reached inside him and rubbed his prostate, ”A… aaah… I-.. mn!” 

Kento licked his lips, “What was that, I didn’t quite catch that.”

Goshi’s head rested against the couch, cheek pressed against the cushion as Kento held his hips up keeping his lower body standing. His dick twitched, eager to cum just from his ass being messed with. “Hah... Fuck..!” his saliva dripped onto the couch, breathing heavily.

“That’s more like it… You’re so honest back here, but why don’t you tell me when you want” He pressed harder against Goshi’s prostate.

“F… fuck you… You already- Ah!”

“‘I already’ what?” Kento continued to edge him on, seeing Goshi’s pride slowly slip away and become replaced with desire.

“Aah!” Goshi pushed his hips back into Kento’s fingers, his nape and ears read as he hid his face in his arms “F… fuck me pl-please.. I can’t…hah.. a-anymore..” 

“Hm~ Let’s see you cum from just your ass first, show me how much of a slut you are..”

He twisted his fingers as he thrusted them into Goshi’s ass, sending shock waves of pleasure throughout the shorter man’s body.

Goshi clawed at the couch, “Ah! No!.... No more I’m gonna….! Aah!~” his whole body shivered, twitching as he came onto the wooden floor of the living room.

Feeling accomplished, Kento pulled out his fingers from Goshi’s ass. He sat back down on the couch bringing the climax dazed Goshi to straddle his lap, “You came but you’re still hard here…” He rubbed the tip of Goshi’s dick with his finger, “You were acting so arrogant earlier and now you’re the one who’s a desperate mess..”

“Sh… shut up hah…” Goshi’s arms wrapped around Kento’s shoulders, grinding against his erection, “Fuck me already I want it inside…” He gripped tightly onto Kento’s shirt.

Kento smiled, he lifted Goshi’s face to meet his, kissing him tenderly, “It’s not so hard to be honest is it..?”

Goshi moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth more when Kento deepened the kiss. Kento’s hands slid down the small of Goshi’s back. Grabbing onto his ass and lifted him up just enough to get the tip positioned at his entrance.

“Why don’t you take it in by yourself?”

Goshi’s blush darkened, “Wha- mmn!” He breathed out heavily, glancing at Kento who merely offered him an amused smile. “You asshole…!” Goshi positioned his hands behind him, gripping onto Kento’s thighs. He lowered his ass, until he was able to take in all of Kento’s erection. His body twitched, face melting with pleasure as he slowly raised and lowered his hips.

Kento placed his hands on Goshi’s hips, helping him get into a rhythmic pace. “Nng, you look so lewd riding my dick like this..” 

“Wh-… Who’s fault do you… think that is..!” He mewled out “Hah~... It feels so good..” Goshi’s body convolced with pleasure, finally finding the angle that made Kento’s dick hit his prostate. “Ah! Fuck… hah!”

“You’re already gonna cum again..? I don't think that’s fair, I haven't cum yet…” He grabbed Goshi’s arm, pulling him against his chest and taking hold of his hips. 

“NNg! N-not so fast I-...!” He gripped onto Kento’s back, digging his nails into his back even through the fabric. 

Kento thrusted up into him, pulling his hips down roughly. Goshi bit down on Kento’s shoulder, panting heavily. Kento nuzzled into the crook of Goshi’s neck, taking in the scent of his sweat covered skin. As he thought, it always felt so much better when Goshi clung to him desperately.

“I love you Goshi…” Kento managed to breath out. “You feel so tight… can I cum inside..?”

Sweat dripped down Kento’s brow. Feeling Goshi’s insides twitch and squeeze his dick he knew his lover was close to his climax. With one final rough thrust they both pushed over the edge.

Goshi came onto Kento’s stomach, letting out a whining sigh when Kento’s dick left his ass. It felt so empty but he could feel the warmth of Kento’s cum as it slowly dripped out.

With a flop, Goshi was laying on his back on the couch again. Kento spread Goshi’s ass, seeing his own cum drip out of Goshi was so hot. 

Disheveled, sweating and out of breath Goshi watched as Kento took him by the hips again and rammed into him.

Goshi’s head pushed back, eyes shutting tightly tears spilling out from the force of the thrust. If any of his pride was left it was all knocked out of him with a single thrust of Kento’s dick into his ass.

“Hah.. God you feel so good…” Kento rested his head against Goshi’s shoulder, lifting his lover’s hips off the couch and thrusting deeper into him, “Hey.. Nnng! … I wonder how much cum you can hold inside your ass… We don't have anymore condoms….”

Goshi wrapped his arms around Kento’s neck, pulling him closer with his legs, “A-Ah! Lair… I saw some mmh! In.. the bathroom…! Hah- holy shit…!” Goshi’s voice came out in gasps, still sensitive from having cum twice. Any other day he would have punched Kento for cuming inside, but right now being ravaged and messed up inside were all he wanted. “Just…. Cum… fill me with you….!” 

The living room was filled with loud pleasure filled moans, the sound of sweaty hips slapping against a cum and lube covered ass.

“I… I love you…!” Goshi’s back arched, cuming for a thrid time, his toes curled and legs tightened around Kento’s waist, feeling the taller man tense and cum inside of him once again.

They panted heavily, neither one moving savoring the fall from the peak of pleasure.

Kento wiped the tears from Goshi’s eyes, tenderly kissing him. He felt Goshi run his fingers through his blue locks, tugging on them softly. Kento chuckled, “If you do that you’re gonna make me want to do it again…”

“Me? You’re the one still in my ass” Goshi snickered.

“That’s because you won’t let me go!” Kento attacked Goshi’s neck with a swarm of kisses, earning a heartfilled laugh from his lover.

He loved it so much when Goshi laughed, it made his heart flutter, his-

“Oi, did you just get hard again….”

Kento blushed, hiding his face in Goshi’s neck, “I just love you so much I can’t help it….”

Goshi patted his back softly and sighed. Well not that he minded, he liked having sex too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer to type than i wanted to TToTT but I really enjoyed exploring Kento and Goshi outside of just them being side characters in Tomohisa and Kazuna's love story. I plan to do the other 3 couples as well! (MikaMomo/TatsuHika/AshuKore) Feel free to let me know who you want to read first! The next chapter will be about Tomo and Kazu again.


	8. Hamburgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost Kazuna's one year anniversary with Tomohisa, and Kazuna has to start thinking seriously about his past and his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! I can't believe it's been a year since the first chapter! OMG, thank you for reading for so long and cheers to more chapters to come!

Kazuna paced back and forth in the living room, Momotaro watched him from the kitchen counter as he prepared some coffee.

“This feels like a repeat of last year.” Momotaro spoke to himself, referring to when Kazuna was pacing around before their trip to the resort.

Kazuna sighed sitting down, “I’m sorry Momo, I’m just so anxious,” Kazuna covered his face with his hands, “It’s really going to be my one year anniversary with Tomohisa, I don’t know what to do!” His ears turned pink, embarrassed that confessing his worries would make him look like a failure as a lover. 

The fushia haired man smiled, walking over to the struggling Kazuna and handing him a cup of tea. “You’re thinking about this too much, you need to let your heart decide what it is you want to do for him.”

“Thank you,” Kazuna took the cup of tea, sipping it, he sighed, “I guess that’s true… What did you do for Mikado on your first anniversary?”

“I gave him myself”

Kazuna choked on his tea, coughing and setting down the cup. The confidence that radiated from Momotaro was amazing. “Y… yourself?”

Momotaro nodded, “At first it was just because I was trying to get back at him for pretending to dating Kento to find out if I had feelings for him, but we ended up setting aside any sexual relations for our first year of dating and I realized that I was in love with him more than I had originally presumed.”

He took a sip of his tea before continuing, “Not to say that not waiting is a bad thing, everyone has their own pace.” 

Kazuna looked down at his cup, watching the tea leaves as they floated on the surface. A small smile adorning his features, “Yeah, I get what you mean.” 

‘Their own pace’, huh?

Kazu smiled to himself. It had been an eventful year, the feelings he had for Tomohisa were now deeply rooted into his heart. He knew with all of his being, that the one he wanted to stand beside for the rest of his life was the tall, white haired, dense prince who didn’t know the difference between a peach and a nectarine.

“Momotaro…”

Momo looked up at Kazuna, who’s gaze was still directed at the cup.

“Thank you for always looking after me, you and Mikado. Both of you have always loved me as a part of your family,” He met the gaze of the mismatched eyes looking at him with worry, “Haha, you don’t have to look at me like that.”

“It's just… this feels like a goodbye…”

Kazuna offered Momotaro a soft smile in response, “Nothing can ever repay how much having both of you with me all these years has helped me. When my Mom left, when my Dad and Grandma died. Having such bad luck with family. I would have given up on life, but the two of you didn't let me be alone.”

Kazuna swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to hold back his tears, “Thank you for… not abandoning me. For giving me your time, your patience and your acceptance. The two of you showed me that a family doesn't have to be related by blood. So long as you love and care for eachother, a family is where your heart feels the safest.”

Momotaro's hand reached up and caressed Kazuna's cheek, “Kaz-”

“Kaaaasaaaaaan!!!” Mikado burst through the door, crying dramatically, “What do you mean you're saying goodbye?! Don't leave us Kaasan!” He clung to both Kazuna and Momotaro, hugging them tightly, “Is this how a parent feels when their son is leaving the nest?” 

Kazuna blinked, then laughed softly, “Haha, maybe it is.”

“Were we too strict on you?!” Mikado gasped in realization, “Is it because I used tomato in everything I cooked last week?!”

“What-?”

“Nothing, nevermind-” Mikado quickly changed the subject, “It's going to feel so empty without you here, but you'll always have a place to come back to if you ever do.”

“Even if it's just to spend the night if you fight with Tomohisa.” Momotaro added.

Kazuna blushed faintly, “Th.. Thank you.. Both of you…”

“Well then, I was going to cook today, but how about we go out and eat somewhere nice!” Mikado pulled out a flyer from pocket, “I got this at the grocery store it's a new restaurant that just opened up a few blocks away! And they’re giving a discount if you go before 4pm!!”

“Mika, the discount only applies to parties of four.” Momotaro added after taking the flyer from to examine it.

“Ah, I would say I’ll call Tomohisa but he’s working at a new branch of the Cafe today.”

“Oh! That’s right, he mentioned they wanted him and Yutasu to help train their new servers”

Momotaro's hand was to his chin in thought, “Hikaru and Tatsuhiro are out of town with Ryuuji. And Kento isn't a fan of these types of places”

Mikado nodded and sighed, “Kenty would just get water, we can invite him to another place more suited for him next time!”

“So then…”

 

***********

“What was that shit about having a guitar you wanted me to fix?! You just wanted to drag me along to this place!” Goshi complained as the four of them sat in a small booth in the corner of the Pop-Up restaurant.

“You wouldn't have come if we'd said it was to a restaurant.” Momotaro handed Goshi a menu, that while he complained still took.

“We can only get a discount if it's four people and you were the most suited for the job” Mikado adjusted his glasses emphasising their candidate selection.

“Tch, you're only using me for a discount” Goshi opened the menu, his once angry expression turning into an amazement “They have brioche bun burgers here??? I've only had them once at a city we traveled to and the soft texture of the bun along with it's sweet taste goes so well with a more tangy barbeque sauce-”

Goshi blinked then blushed darkly realizing he was rambling, “I-I mean-”

“It's okay, we all know you really love burgers” Kazuna laughed softly.

Momotaro nodded, “We also invited you because you always appreciate good food” 

Goshi's blush darkened, “Sh-shut up and order already.” he looked at the menu to hide his embarrassment.

“Kane-san is a charming as ever.” Mikado chimed.

Once they'd ordered their food and gotten their drinks, the conversation was mostly Mikado teasing Goshi. 

Goshi complained about how Kento was spending more time with the cat and had even come up with a beauty routine for her. 

“I feel like our bathroom is filled with more and more cat care products each day. I almost used one of her shampoos this morning too” he grumbled, biting down on the straw of his drink.

“It sounds like Kenty is having a lot of fun.” Mikado laughed.

“He’s pushing his hair care obsession onto the cat and it’s getting annoying..” A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, “Sometimes I can’t tell if it’s his hair or her fur when I wake up.”

Mikado snickered, “Kane-san don’t tell me you’ve woken up and kissed the cat”

“They both feel really soft okay! It’s not that difficult to make a mistake like that!” Goshi’s blush spread to his ears.

“I wonder if Kento took any pictures?” Momotaro mused at the thought.

“Ah, I’d like to see those as well! Kane-san’s gap moe!!” Mikado clasped his hands together, “Just thinking about it makes my heart race!”

“Next time we can ask Kento to show us the pictures” Kazuna laughed, raising a hand to stop the menu that was thrown his way by Goshi. 

“Oh yeah? Maybe I’ll ask Kitakado to show me pictures of you!” Goshi threatened.

Kazuna blushed darkly, “Absolutely not!”

“Eh! I bet Tomo-kun has a lot of cute pictures of Kaasan!” Mikado’s eyes sparkled a bit too enthusiastically, “Kaasan’s hidden tsundere!!”

“I wonder if they’ll reply if you ask for them?” Momotaro took out his phone, opening the messaging app.

“Momotasu you’re a genius! This is why I love you!”

“Well I hope your love isn’t as shallow as this…”

“Of course not, I love everything that is Momotasu. Each eye lash that falls to your pillow while you sleep, the cute way-”

“Is he bragging? It’s making me mad….” Goshi rolled up the menu menacingly.

“I’m starting to understand what you mean.” Kazuna’s smile wavered.

******

After their meal, Mikado and Momotaro headed home. Kazuna accompanied Goshi to the cafe where Tomohisa and Yuuta were working, since Goshi had to drop off somethings Yuuta asked for and Kazuna wanted to see Tomo.

“What is it that you have to give Yuuta?” Kazuna asked curiously.

“Just some magazine’s from the places Kento and I have been to. Him and Ryuuji want to find their venu first before they start planning anything.” Goshi adjusted the strap of his bag across his chest.

Kazuna laughed softly, “It’s good that they’re taking their time planning this together. If it was left up to one of them alone we’d probably be rushed into nearest empty building from how excited they are.”

“They’re both head over heels for each other, how annoying.” Goshi chuckled, “Ya know, Ryuuji has already picked his best man… It’s no surprise he picked Kitakado.”

Kazuna blinked, “Eh? Tomohisa hasn’t mentioned it to me….” well he hasn’t seen Tomohisa so maybe it happened so suddenly Tomohisa couldn’t tell him yet.

“I mean it was pretty obvious from the start, they are childhood friends.” Goshi scratched his head, then looking up at the crosswalk as it changed from ‘Walk’ to ‘Stop’, “I think Ashuu’s having a harder time deciding…”

“Why is that? Didn’t he pick you?” Kazuna thought Goshi or Kento would have been Yuuta’s choice since they had always been close to Yuuta since their high school days as delinquents together. 

“Tch, you really are as clueless as Kitakado.” Goshi shoved his hands in his pockets before looking up at the slightly taller man, “You’re just as close a friend to Ashuu as Kento and I, or are you forgetting everything that happened between us.” His voice becoming quieter with each word.

Kazuna blinked, he felt the cold wind blow around them, kicking up the fallen leaves into the air.

He remembered it.

Those days as a young high school student. The diligent student who became friends with his grade’s delinquent. It was almost out of a shojo manga. Confusing the admiration for Goshi’s freedom as love and jumping into a relationship. The first time he held someone’s hand, his first kiss. His first date. All those firsts made him so happy, nothing can ever erase that feeling. Maybe if everything that happened with his family hadn’t happened so suddenly and close together, he would have come to love Goshi.

But things don’t always turn out how you expect them too. And it’s because of everything that happened that he was able to get to this point with Tomohisa. 

“No…” Kazuna looked down away from Goshi’s eyes and at a stray leaf that got caught in the stop light, “The time we spent together, I enjoyed all of it. It’s just mixed in with some bad memories that I tend to forget all of it…”

Goshi began walking again as the crosswalk changed, “Have you told him about it?”

Kazuna followed after him, shaking his head even though Goshi couldn’t see him. “How could I tell him about that…? I don’t know… what kind of reaction he’ll have.”

Goshi chuckled, “That’s true, I’ve never seen him get jealous, I’d rather it not be directed at me...”

“He won't get jealous, that was when we were in high school. He didn’t transfer in until our last year and even then you and I…. We.. we weren’t together anymore.” Kazuna’s eyes saddened. 

To tell Tomohisa about his past relationship with Goshi would be to have to explain and remember all the pain he went through when he was younger. He would tell him eventually if he had to, but he would rather not. But if he was going to be completely honest with Tomohisa. If he wanted his heart and conscience to be calm, he would talk to him about it.

“I guess it’s better if you don’t bring it up,” Goshi sighed, “I was really an asshole to you back then and I never did properly apologize. So..”

‘Wha- no, no you don’t have to. I was also-” Kazuna’s nervous ramblings were cut off.

“I’m sorry. I can blame it on the whole ‘I was young shit’ but I left you alone when you needed someone by your side most…” Goshi stopped walking and turned to look at Kazuna, “And I’m sorry I’m part of the reason it’s so hard for you to love him now.”

Goshi’s expression showed he was genuine, Kazuna knew he was without even having to look at him.

Kazuna walked closer to him, placing a hand on Goshi’s arm, “No, it’s because of you that I can can confidently say that what I feel for Tomohisa is ‘love’. So, thank you.”

Goshi offered him a small smile, before putting his hands in his pocket once again and continuing to walk, “Well we better hurry. They should be off work soon and Ashuu’s gonna leave if I don’t show up.”

“Looks like you’ll have to walk to his apartment then.” Kazuna teased.

“Shut up and walk faster!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shamelessly adds my KaneMasu agenda*  
> Exactly what 'Happened between them' will be explained later on uwu


	9. Panna Cotta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuna's decided on his resolve, but maybe Tomohisa will beat him to the punch.

The glass door of the Cafe opened with a soft chime and a distant ‘welcome’ from the busy staff.

“Will it just be the two of you toda- Eh? Ah! Massu, Goshi!!”

“Akane?”

“Fudo?”

Kazuna and Goshi spoke at the same time, watch a bal of orange fluff bounced towards them.

“Yo!” Akane flashed them his brilliant smile, the kind that made you feel like not giving up. “Tomo is on his break do you guys wanna sit with him?” 

Kazuna glanced over in the direction Akane was pointing. At a table near the window, Tomohisa sat with eyes cast down as he looked at the book in his hand. The warm sunlight looked as if it were dancing on his eye lashes, he almost looked like he was glowing. 

“Yeah, we’ll sit with him.” Goshi sighed, answering for both of them since Kazuna looked like he was about to go up in smoke from how red his face was. 

Akane laughed, picking up two menus before leading them over to Tomohisa. Goshi had to pull on Kazuna’s arm to drag him out of his daydream. 

“Toooomoooo~” Akane chimmed, “I brought you a present!”

Tomohisa looked up from his book, eyes shifting from Akane to Goshi and Kazuna behind him. His eyes softened as they met with Kazuna’s, “So you have.” 

Goshi sighed, shaking his head and taking a seat at the table, “I’ll just take a Café au lait, please”

“Ho, ho! You’re in luck that’s my specialty!” Akane raised his chin in pride.

“Oh really? Well hopefully the milk doesn't taste burnt.” Goshi smirked.

“Have more confidence in my ability! I’ve been training under Tomo for a week now!”

“Indeed, Akane’s flat white designs have become much cuter” Tomohisa.

“Cool Tomo! They’re cool!” Akane sighed, “What about you Massu, did you want to order anything?”

Kazuna picked up the menu, “Eh, ah I’ll just have a Panna cotta”

“We just ate and you wanna eat more?” Goshi chuckled.

Kazuna blushed, “I-it looks good, and I’ve been meaning to try it”

Tomohisa smiled, “You two went out together? That’s nice, Goshi’s always locked away in his garage fixing guitars.”

“Not necessarily the two of us, we went with Mikado and Momo.” Kazuna looked down at his hands, twirling his thumbs.

Goshi clicked his tongue, resting his chin on his palm, “I was only used for a discount.”

“You’re still complaining even though you liked the food” Kazuna laughed softly.

“Well maybe if I hadn’t been lugging all my tools for no reason” Goshi grumbled. He then looked at Tomohisa, “Oh yeah, how come you didn’t tell Masunaga that Korekuni picked you as his best man” Goshi blurted out, ignoring Kazuna’s flustered glare. It was obviously bothering the blond but Kazuna didn't seem like we wanted to bring it up and he didn’t want to be caught up in a misunderstanding.

The deep blue eyes blinked a few times, “Eh?” 

“Oi, now's not the time to be making a ‘what are you talking about face’” Goshi flung a crumpled napkin at Tomohisa.

Tomohisa thought in silence for a bit, then taking out his phone, “Ah.”

“‘Ah’?” The two shorter men repeated in synchronization.

“I’m sorry Kazu, it looks like I never tapped send on the message,” Tomohisa laughed, “I was wondering why I never got a reply” 

Tomohisa showed Kazuna his phone screen and sure enough there it was. The drafted message had a timestamp at 7:24 am, just six minutes before Tomohisa’s shift began.

Kazuna’s face went red, hiding his face in his arms as he rested them against the table, “I'n so stupid” He muttered quietly but Goshi was still able to hear.

“Heh, and you didn't want to ask.” Goshi sat back in his chair crossing his arms.

“Was there something wrong, Kazu?” Tomohisa's voice held noticeable concern.

Kazuna sat up waving his arms in front of his chest, “N-no, well I-i just…” his eyes shifted to the side, hus blush spreading to his ears, “I guess… i was a little worried… because you always tell me everything that happens to you….”

A day didn't go by where Tomohisa didn't text him good morning, or to make sure he took an umbrella because it was raining. Sometimes even sending him pictures of the things he saw on his way home.

“That was my fault Massu!” Yuuta leaned his weight onto Goshi’s back, earning a grunted complaint from the dark haired man. “I was trying to set up the latte machine and I accidentally broke off a piece so Tomo-kun had to come and help me turn if off beaucese milk was spilling everywhere, haha”

“And they picked you to come help train the new people here.” Goshi pushed Yuuta off of him but Yuuta came back like some kind of sticky slime.

“I have just as much experience as Tomo-kun!”

“No, Yuuta has more, you were already working here for almost six months by the time I joined.” Tomohisa smiled.

Yuuta pulled on Goshi’s cheek, “See Gouchi, I’m Tomo-kun’s senpai!”

“Oi, cut that out already!” Goshi tried to dodge Yuuta’s many attempts to tease him, all of which failed.

“Oh, did you bring the things I asked for?” 

 

*****

Yuuta and Tomohisa didn’t have much time left on their shifts so they were allowed to clock out early. Yuuta sat across from Goshi at the same table they’d all been at and looked at all the magazines Goshi had been lugging in his bag since earlier. 

Kazuna and Tomohisa said goodbye to everyone. Kazuna taking his Panna cotta with him to go. Kazuna was feeling oddly bashful, maybe it was because he’d finally come to his resolve, or maybe because he was really looking forward to the Panna cotta.

Tomohisa couldn’t help but smile when he noticed Kazuna’s hand hesitantly reach for his own then pull away. He must be in a good mood, normally Kazuna would avoid holding hands in public.

The white haired man reached his long slender fingers around Kazuna’s smaller hand. Interlocking their fingers.

Kazuna’s blushed darkly, turning his head to the side, “W-we’re in public…”

Tomohisa’s smile widened, it was so cute when Kazuna’s actions didn’t match his words, he wanted to tease him just a little more, “Should I let go..?” Tomohisa’s grip loosened only slightly, but Kazuna quickly gripped his hand tightly to stop him from letting go.

“Th.. that’s not what I meant..” 

He brushed his thumb over Kazuna’s knuckles, raising Kazu’s hand to his lips and placing a gentle kiss over the top of his fingers, “Hey, Kazu…”

Kazuna was covering his face with the Panna cotta bag, but that didn’t stop Tomohisa from seeing his pale skin tint pink. “Wh.. what is it…?” he asked, his voice almost cracking from nervousness.

“I love you.”

“I know that…” 

Tomohisa placed another kiss on Kazuna’s knuckles before gently tugging his hand to keep walking, “We should hurry it’s getting dark.”

The sun slowly began to set as they walked down the almost empty streets. Kazuna didn’t let go of Tomohisa’s hand until they reached the front door of his apartment. It’s been a while since Kazuna last came, Tomohisa’s been so busy with work and he didn’t want to impose but…

“Do you want me to make some tea for your Panna cotta?” Tomohisa asked hanging his coat on the coat rack near the entrance.

“I’m not going to eat it right now” Kazuna set the bag on the counter top then turned towards Tomohisa. His hands reached up, caressing Tomohisa’s cheeks gently.

Tomohisa closed his eyes, leaning into Kazuna’s warm touch, “You’re surprisingly affectionate today, Kazu.”

“I-is that a bad thing..” Kazuna blushed, his tone rather defensive due to his embarrassment.

Tomohisa shook his head, “Not at all, it makes my heart race..” He saw Kazuna’s eyes glistened, there was something bothering his lover. He wanted to know so bad. He wanted to tear away whatever insecurity was suffocating Kazuna.

Kazuna’s head rested against Tomohisa’s chest, wrapping his arms around the taller man and hugging him tightly.

“Kazu… Can you tell me what’s wrong…?” Tomohisa placed one hand on Kazuna’s lower back and the other stroked his soft blond locks.

Kazuna nodded against him, hugging him tighter, “Can you… Embrace me first…”

Tomohisa’s hand slid down the side of Kazuna’s cheek, slowly tilting up his chin and looking into his beautiful emerald eyes, “Is there anything else you want me to do..?”

Kazuna gripped Tomohisa’s shirt, the flush on his cheeks darkening, “Tell me you love me..”

Tomohisa’s soft white hair brushed against Kazuna’s, grazing his lips along Kazuna’s temple before placing a tender kiss, “I love you”

“Again…”

Tomohisa kissed the tip of pink ear, “I love you” he felt Kazuna’s grip on his shirt relax, the tension in his body slowly disappearing, “I love you.” His voice was a tender whisper, as if a single misstep would shatter the body in his arms.

His lips paused just before touching Kazuna’s, his thumb brushing over his cheeks that have been dusted in pink. “Can I kiss you..?” It was a question Tomohisa didn’t need an answer for, but something told him to stop and ask.

Kazuna’s eyes were hazy, mixed with the need to closer but also wanting more of Tomohisa’s gentle affection, “One more time…”

“I love you, Kazu.” His lips pressed softly against Kazuna’s. He felt Kazuna push himself more into the kiss. Pressing his weight against Tomohisa.

The kiss was sweet, it was filled with so many emotions. Love, confusion, frustration and happiness. Tomohisa’s hand slid around Kazuna’s waist and step by step, kiss by kiss made their way into Tomohisa’s bedroom. 

He didn’t turn on the lights, there was something Kazuna was trying hard to show to Tomohisa about himself. He didn’t want the light to frighten it back into the shadow’s of Kazuna’s heart. 

Tomohisa’s hands held him up above Kazuna, one on either side of his splayed hair that looked like it had been dipped in warm purples and reds from the sunset.

Kazuna’s hands reached up and caressed his face once more, searching Tomohisa’s eyes for something. He took hold of Kazuna’s hand, placing a kiss on his palm and wrist. Their lips met once again, hands slowly removing their shirts and casting them to the floor. 

Tomohisa trailed kisses along the side of Kazuna’s neck and shoulder. Feeling Kazuna tremble as Tomo’s fingers slid down his exposed torso.

“T.. Tomohisa..” Kazuna’s voice was shaky, breathing out heavily, the back of his hand resting on his forehead.

“Kazu..”

*******

The bed sheets shuffled around, Kazuna covered his mouth with his hands trying to hold in his voice.

Sweat dripped down Tomohisa’s chin and onto Kazuna’s chest.

Kazuna’s legs wrapped tightly around Tomohisa’s waist, his gasps muffled into his palms. 

Their hips joined together slowly, craving each other more each time they had to part. Tomohisa’s forehead rested against Kazuna’s chest, inhaling the scent of his sweat covered skin. He wanted to hear Kazuna’s voice. He wanted to tease him and see all of his cute reactions. But tonight, he wanted to convey the sincerity of his feels with their bodies.

Kazuna’s body twitched, his back arching and Tomohisa could feel Kazuna tighten around him.

“Ah..!” Kazuna’s voice finally broke free, “T-tomo..hisa..~”

Tomo bit down on his tongue. He looked down at how drowned in pleasure Kazuna was. The way his saliva trailed down his chin, how his tears welled up at the corners of his eyes before falling and disappearing into the sheets below them.

“I… I love you..” Kazuna’s voice was but a quiver, “I love you so much…” He gasped, his hand reached out for Tomohisa’s, who gripped it tightly, pressing their hands down into the mattress.

Tomohisa smiled down at Kazuna, “You’re so unfair Kazu…” his breath was slightly labored, adjusting the placement of his arm supporting his weight above Kazuna.

“Wha-.. ah!~...” Kazuna’s head pushed back when Tomohisa’s thrusts started to become more aggressive.

“I.. I want to hold back… Haa~..I don’t want to hurt you..” 

Kazuna’s other hand rested on Tomohisa’s back, his nails slightly digging into the taller man’s pale skin.

“Don’t hold back..” Kazuna hugged Tomohisa tightly, “I don’t… I don’t want you to hold anything back from me…”

Tomohisa buried his nose in the crook of Kazuna’s neck. Their bodies ceasing movement for a moment. Taking in the feeling of being fully connected, not bound by anything, not thinking of anything, just themselves and their love. 

“Kazu…” Tomohisa finally spoke, “Do you…”

Kazuna felt Tomohisa’s embrace tighten

“No…. Will you live with me…?”

Kazuna’s eyes widened, “H..uh..?”

Tomohisa kept his embrace on Kazuna firm, not letting him go. “Will you live with me, Kazuna.”

Kazuna felt his heart race faster than it already was.

The silence of his lover made Tomohisa uneasy. He’d thought over it carefully, though he will admit maybe the timing wasn't the best, but it felt like the right time to ask. He really hoped that by asking he wasn’t messing up what they-

“Ha,ha,”

Tomohisa blinked, propping himself up and looking down at Kazuna who had covered his eyes with his hands again.

“Kazu..?”

Kazuna’s bottom lip trembled, making it hard for him to smile. Tomohisa slowly pulled his hands away, revealing the tear filled deep green eyes staring up at him.

“You… you stole my idea…” 

A faint blush crept onto Tomohisa’s cheeks, “You mean… Kazu was…”

Kazuna nodded, “I want to live with you… I want to be a family with you…. I was going to tell you that too… But I didn’t expect you to do it right now” He couldn’t help but laugh at the bewildered expression on the taller man.

Tomohisa’s eyes widened, his heart did flips in his chest. Kazuna’s laugh was so beautiful. 

Kazuna propped himself up on his elbows, tilting his head to the side and placing a kiss on Tomohisa’s cheek, “For as easy as you can set the mood, you’re just as quick to throw it off.”

Their fingers interlocked once more, pressing their foreheads against each other.

“Can we talk more about this… After we’re done… I want you to hold me longer…” Kazuna closed his eyes, the dried streams of tears still stained his cheeks.

“Can you tell me you love me?” Tomohisa asked the question this time.

Kazuna opened his eyes, smiling softly, “I love you…. I love you Tomohisa... “

“‘Again’...”

“Now you’re just making fun of me…” 

Tomohisa leaned down and kissed him tenderly, “Maybe…”

Kazuna’s arms wrapped around Tomohisa’s neck pulling him back down and continuing where they’d left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY EARLY BDAY TO KAZUNA!!!


End file.
